Tsukune Aono Vampire King Redux
by AbaddontheDevourer
Summary: A spinoff/continuation of Frenzy8883's original story Tsukune Aono Vampire King. Chapters 1 and 2 are re-posts with heavy editing to aid in reading and laying the groundwork for future chapters. Chapter 5 currently being written slowly due to RL. Next status update 3/7/15
1. Declaration of Intent

Declaration of Intent

To all who read this story, know that the first two chapters were originally written by author Frenzy8883, and all credit goes to him and him alone. After reading his story, I waited patiently for the continuation to no avail. It has been 4 years since the last chapter was added, and as such have taken it upon myself to write a spin-off/continuation based off his ideas, which I found to be quite original and wondered why no other fanfiction undertook such an angle. I am sure that this will deviate from his original plan, and Frenzy8883 if you are reading this and do not wish me to continue please respond to my PM. Following this chapter, will be a repost of Frenzy8883's original 2 chapters albeit with heavy editing to fix grammatical mistakes as well as to allow clarifications and ease of reading. Comments and reviews are highly appreciated and I will endeavor to answer any PMs sent to me within 24 hours. All feedback will be taken to heart and should enough people tell me to simply drop the story or that it's wrong for me to "adopt" this story without permission of the original author, I will stop. Thank you for all those that have read this Declaration, and given me a chance to continue this story. I will do my very best to update often as I lead you through the life of Tsukune Aono, The Vampire King.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the King

Tsukune Aono: Vampire King

By: Frenzy8883 

Chapter 1: Enter the King. 

Vampires. Foul creatures of dark legends, that haunt the earth. Stalking the night they prey on humans, draining their blood to live. Known for feats of great strength, speed, and power, but what people don't know, is that they are very real along with many creatures of myth and legend. Vampires are a race that respects one thing and one thing only, power. It the one thing that all Vampires crave for over blood. 

Scattered around the world are 9 clan lords, ruling their fiefs with an iron fist. Twice a year, during each Solstice is a council convened in the ancient castle of the first vampire, Count Dracula. Here the 9 are granted an audience with a being they know simply as King. The King, has transcended their immortal shell to become the embodiment of power itself. They are that which every vampire envies and fears. Armed with the blade of the First and donning his armor, none dare to defy hm. Age, race, and sex matters not, for to be king is to be the strongest, to wade through a river of blood and a field of corpses. To be a King is to kill, the title only being recognized over the corpse of your predecessor.

Three years ago the old King was defeated by the youngest King in the history of Vampires. A boy showing as much if not more promise in pure power since the Legendary Alucard son of Dracula who killed his own father and was forever branded a traitor to the Vampires. This young Vampire has already proven his power by killing his Father and taking the blade and armor for his own. Now at the young age of sixteen he seeks to enter the famous school of Youkai Academy to learn about the human world and to interact with creatures his age and possibly find his queen to reign with him.

This Vampire's name is….Tsukune Aono.

/Inside Castle Dracula/

Peering through one of the many large windows, of the intimidating black castle was a boy of 16. He has average in looks with short brown hair that just laid flat on his head, though he had parted his bangs out of his face. He was dressed oddly in a long zipped up black coat that had a tail that hung down to nears his ankles while the zipper started at his waist. He had on black pants that went down to very formal looking black shoes. He had a single shoulder guard that was ruby red on his right shoulder that had a crest of an outlined black bat with a crown and single sword behind it. His right hand was resting on the handle of a sword strapped to his waist with a silver and black hilt that shone in the moonlight through the window. Besides his regal looking clothes the only truly noticeable about him was his crimson slitted eye's that looked out the window with pure boredom. He sighed to himself and ran his left hand through his hair as he heard hurried footsteps coming behind him.

"My lord." Came the quick reply as a tall lanky man with long black hair that ran to the middle of his back and who was dressed in silver robes bowed low to the boy. "I have just received word that you are going to attend Youkai Academy this year. Is this true my lord?"

"Yes." The boy said not turning to face the man behind him.

"Why my lord? Surely if you desire any sort of knowledge I can have any tutor in the world here in less than a week for you my lord."

"I know but, I'm so very bored here Dmitry. I desire some fun and excitement and I've heard this Youkai Academy has both. So I will attend there."

"But my lord what about your duties as King?"

"I will return when needed for meetings."

"Very well my Lord I shall prepare a grand mansion for you on the campus grounds."

"No, you will not. I will be entering as a normal student I do not wish for others to know I am King."

"But my lord it is unfit for one such as you."

"Silence." The boy said, though he did not raise his voice, his power was laced into his words, and his tone offered no hope of argument. "I wish to attend as a normal school boy and enjoy being young for once. Besides no one knows who the new king is just that there is a new one so I will attend there enjoy myself and then be ready to truly rule when I am done. This is final and you will not question me again."

"A thousand apologies my lord I meant no disrespect I shall have a uniform and some normal clothes ready for you promptly my lord."

"Excellent see that you do. You may go." The boy waved his left hand lazily and the man bowed again and left in quick strides. "Hmmm I wonder just what awaits me at this Youkai Academy." Tsukune Aono, King of vampires mused as he stroked his chin in thought.

/Youkai Academy/

Tsukune was dressed in the traditional green boy's uniform as he rode on the bus to his new school his eyes had changed to a soft chocolate brown color. As the bus stopped he walked off and the bus driver a creepy looking many with glowing white eyes chuckled and said.

"Careful boy Youkai Academy is a scary place." Tsukune sweat dropped at that and gave the driver a deadpan stare.

"We'll see." The man chuckled and began to close the door.

"Good luck my lord." Tsukune whipped his head around to look in shock at the man who drove off in the bus.

"Interesting." Tsukune mused as he began walking to the school. As he walked down the road surrounded by tall dead looking trees he heard something faintly that was quickly growing closer, but he paid it no mind. This was a decision that would cost him because then he felt a surge of pain race through his back as something large and round smacked into his back and he slammed into the ground and he felt his head develop a small cut on his forehead due to him restraining his power to blend in better.

Tsukune groaned as he sat up and rubbing his head and looking around he saw a girl with long pink hair who quickly raised her head and moved hair out of her face and Tsukune was surprised to see a very beautiful girl with bright green eyes that framed a gorgeous face. She had a choker on her neck that had a silver cross with a red ruby in the middle of it. She gasped upon seeing Tsukune.

"Oh my I'm so sorry here let me help you." She took out a handkerchief and began wiping the blood off his forehead getting close to him in the process. Sadly Tsukune did not have much experience in dealing with girls so he blushed a bit and became very embarrassed at the closeness of this girl. Her nose twitched a bit as she inhaled the smell of his blood, and her eyes began to glaze over. She began to pant a bit as her face lit up.

"Oh my you smell so good." She leaned in closer to Tsukune and closed her eyes. "I'm so very sorry but…" She leaned in more till her lips with centimeters from Tsukune's neck as the boy continued to blush more and more. "… I'm a vampire capuchu." And with that she bit down on his neck causing his eyes to widen in shock as he felt some of his blood being drained. After about a minute of her clumsy sucking, she pulled back with a euphoric smile on her face. "Mmmmh so tasty."

"Hey what the hell?!"

"Oh sorry it's just your blood smelled so good, almost like a human." The girl said with a smile. Tsukune sweat dropped.

"_Guess I'm hiding my true nature very well at least"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"I'm Moka Akashiya nice to meet you."

"Tsukune Aono likewise. What did you mean by Vampire?"

"Oh I'm a Vampire of course. You don't have a problem with Vampire's do you?" Moka asked now looking very shy and worried. Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"No not at all."

"Yay!" Moka yelled as she latched herself on to Tsukune in a hug. Tsukune blushed bright red as he realized that puberty had been very nice to Moka in a certain area. Wait Akashiya? Tsukune held in another chuckle at finding the daughter of the Council member that ruled over the Japanese area of Vampires. "So you'll be my first friend right?" She asked with an almost pleading look on her face.

"If you'll be my first friend as well Moka-san."

"Yay!" She cheered as he hugged him tighter.

"Well I'm glad you're so happy but come on or we'll be late for class." Tsukune said fighting a blush again. Moka smiled and they both set of for their new school.

/Miss Nekonome's class room/

"Welcome students to your first year at Youkai Academy!" Said a very pretty blonde woman with hair that had what almost looked like ears sticking up at the top said as she did a little pose of sorts with her fists. "I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year meow!" Tsukune blinked again at the hyper woman. Wondering what sort of sugar she found before class. "Now as you all know this is a school for monsters to learn how to blend in with humans. So no revealing your true form and stay in disguise the whole time 'kay?"

"Why the fuck do we have to do that?" Said a loud crude voice as Tsukune turned and saw a tall muscular looking brute with long hair and a thuggish look about him. "I say eat the humans and molest the girls before eating them." Tsukune shook his head before sighing. 

"Because fool, humans outnumber us, have better technology and not many here are capable of surviving a barrage from human weaponry."

"The fuck you call me!?"

"Now now Saizou-kun Tsukune-kun is right. That's why we live in disguise, and if any human should enter this academy they will be killed on sight meow." Nekonome-sensei said. Saizou snorted and glared at Tsukune who raised an eyebrow. Tsukune may not have experience with women but he did have plenty with brutes and knew that the boy next to him posed no threat.

"Excuse me." Came a soft voice as Moka entered the classroom. "Sorry but I think this is my room."

"Ah you must be Moka-chan come on in meow." Moka entered and at once nearly every guy in the room jaw dropped.

"Wow look at her."

"She's so hot."

"Marry me!"

"No me!"

Moka ignored them and her eyes found Tsukune and her face lit up as she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey Tsukune we're in the same class isn't that great?" Tsukune tried to fight off his blush and answered her.

"Yeah that's great Moka-san." He could literally feel the glares on him from nearly every guy in the room.

/After class/

Tsukune and Moka where sitting by some vending machines when the large boy Saizou came up to Moka with a sleazy smile on his face that was supposed to be charming.

"Hey babe ditch this loser and come hang with me I can treat you right."

"Um thank you, but no thanks I like being with Tsukune." Moka answered.

"That wasn't a request you're coming with me." Saizou reached a hand forward but before he could reach her, Tsukune put his hand on top of his wrist.

"She said no Saizou, so go bother someone else."

Saizou then snarled and backhanded Tsukune into the vending machine. Tsukune grunted in pain for his disguised weakness.

"Fuck off wimp I ain't talking to you."

"No but you are being a buffoon again and I doubt Moka-san cares for buffoons so kindly leave or do you really wish to start a fight on the first day around all these teachers?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow again. Saizou snarled again, but stormed off.

"This ain't over you piece of shit!" He yelled back to Tsukune. Moka rushed over and began trying to help Tsukune up.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" She asked worried.

"Course it'll take more than that to hurt me Moka-san."

"I was so worried Tsukune."

"Don't be Moka-san."

"If that didn't hurt you Tsukune you must be a really powerful type of monster. May I ask what kind of monster you are?"

"Now Moka-san that is against the rules you know." Tsukune answered playfully.

"I know it's just I'm curious is all. You know I'm a vampire and you're also my first friend I've ever had."

"I see…hey Moka-san where did you go to school before here?"

"I went to a human school." Moka said with surprising bitterness in her soft voice that made Tsukune blinks in surprise. "I hate humans." Tsukune's eyes open in shock for that statement. "When I went to that school they all called me weird for believing in monsters and no one would treat me normally I hate them."

"I see." Tsukune said with an icy tone. "And what would you do if I said I was human?" Now it was Moka's turn to look shocked.

"Don't even joke about that Tsukune I don't know what I'd do if you were human."

"I see well in that case Moka I won't push my company on you anymore, have a good school year Moka-san." And with that Tsukune walked off without another word leaving a stunned Moka behind.

As Tsukune walked he felt angry at the pig headed arrogance of most of the Vampire race. He had learned that from his father. Still it bothered him to know that the very people he was supposed to rule over were an arrogant race that considered all others beneath them due to their lack of power. Remembering that trait of Vampires always brought back painful memories.

/flashback death of the old king/

_A man who look liked Tsukune but had a long blonde ponytail was laying on the ground bleeding from many cuts and slashes on his body. He chuckled in a humorless manner as he looked up to see his son approaching his defeated form with the sword of the King, Alucard in his hand. He looked up into his son's hate filled glare as he pushed what was left of his torso up with his only remaining limb his right arm._

"_I see you are a true prodigy Tsukune."_

"_SHUT UP!" Tsukune roared. "WHY FATHER WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL KAA-SAN!?" Tsukune yelled as he looked down at his father's broken form._

"_Why? Simple, she was making you weak. That foolish human girl did bear me a strong heir but she was trying to make you a weak king. One with compassion. This cannot happen. You must reign over the Council with an iron fist."_

"_Kaa-san only wanted me to care about humans Father that is all."_

"_Which is foolhardy. The Council would never let such a king rule them. They__'__d kill you if you rule like that."_

"_No father they will not kill me." Tsukune grinned in dark cruel manner as he raised Alucard high over his head. "They will try and then they will die." And then he brought the sword down upon his Father's neck._

/present day/

Tsukune frowned as he thought back to what happened to his mother and what brought about the death of his father. He had made a promise that he would rule the Vampire's as a just king that would be fair and reward loyalty. He would not kill humans for sport and he would honor what his mother had taught him. This was his vow.

"I've got you know you little shit!" Came a loud crude voice. Tsukune turned and saw the smirking visage of Saizou. "No teachers for you to hide behind now." Tsukune sighed and started to prepare to use a small fraction of his power to dispose of the bug when he heard running and Moka suddenly burst into the area.

"Tsukune! Please don't leave me I don't care what you are human, monster, or vampire just please don't leave me!" Tsukune saw tears in Moka's eyes and he himself looked on in shock and then anger as Saizou grabbed Moka.

"Hey babe where you running? Come here you." He then licked her face with his long disgusting tongue Tsukune felt raw anger bubble in him as he rushed forward and punched Saizou in the face knocking him back and making him drop Moka. Saizou then snarled and punched Tsukune in the stomach and sent him flying back where then Moka ran up to him and crouched down to him.

"Tsukune!"

"I'm fine Moka-san no need to fret I'll be fine." He reached up and gently stroked her cheek trying to comfort her.

"Hey shit head seems I can kill ya and not get in trouble because you're a human. All the better time to die you little FUCKER!" Saizou roared as he began to change into his large ugly true form. A muscle bound orc. Tsukune looked to Saizou and the to Moka's Rosario and smirked. He reached down and grabbed the Rosario and in a quick jerk of his hand removed it. Moka's eyes opened in shocked before pink demonic aura erupted from her body covering her entirely.

Moka was changing as her eyes turned scarlet and her hair turned a fine shimmering silver. Her face seemed more angular and royal looking as even her chest size seemed to grow bigger. She then stood up and gave an arrogant smirk to Saizou.

"No w-w-way a S class s-s-super monster, V-v-vampire." Saizou stunned in fear as he backed away a few steps.

"What's wrong big boy I though you were going to bend me to your will?" Moka said in a condescending tone.

"Y-y-you bitch it doesn't matter what you are you will be MINE!" Saizou rushed forward in a blind rage as Tsukune began chuckling to himself.

"Fool." Then Moka moved like lighting and slammed a fist into Saizou making him double over in pain before punching him again sending flying backwards. She then glared in anger at Saizou and said.

"You who thought you could tame me dared to lay a hand on my noble form, you pathetic worm." She then jumped up and aimed a flying kick at Saizou as she flew towards him in the air. "Know your place!" The foot connected and slammed Saizou into the ground and created a crater with her powerful kick. She then straightened up and walked up to Tsukune who had gotten to his feet and she smirked at him. "Well you're the one who can remove the Rosario hmm? Know this Tsukune I am not like the outer weak Moka I hold no affection for you but I will be angered if anything should happen to that delicious blood of yours so be sure you stay close to the outer Moka."

"Heh we'll see." Tsukune said with a smirk.

"You're an odd human Tsukune Aono. I look forward to see what happens next." And with that Moka placed the Rosario back on her necked and fell forward as she changed back into outer Moka. Tsukune caught her and began to carry her bridal style back to the school.

"I think this will be an interesting year indeed." Tsukune said as he grinned wide revealing his own fangs as his eyes flashed red.

/Later that night/

Saizou began to stir in the crater that Moka had left him in and groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"That vampire whore I'll get her for this. I'll turn that little shit Aono in to the police committee they'll kill him and that'll teach her not to cross me." Saizou then began to chuckle. Until he heard some footsteps and turned to see Tsukune walking up with a cruel smirk on his face. "You! Come to die already eh?"

"No I just can't have you making too much of a mess for me this year so sadly Saizou you must die. I would have preferred not to kill this year but I won't let you endanger Moka or my fun new school. So in the name of the King…" Tsukune said as he raised his right hand up to reveal the royal seal. The mark of a black bat in front a crown with a single sword behind it. The mark of King. "…die."

/Next morning Nekonome's home room/

Tsukune was sitting in his desk listing to Nekonome-sensei talk about all the things one could do at Youkai Academy when Moka tapped his shoulder from the desk behind him.

"Um Tsukune do you have any idea where Saizou is today?"

"None though I can guess he's busy licking his wounds from the ass kicking you handed him Moka-san." Moka blushed a little at his words and hurriedly began taking notes. Tsukune smirked and said. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll never bother us again." Moka smiled at Tsukune some and was glad she had made her first friend in him.

Tsukune smirked again and looked out the window to look into the cloudless sky and his smirk became a grin.

"_Yes this will be a fun school life indeed_." Tsukune thought as he continued to stare up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Tsukune Aono: Vampire King Chapter 2

By: Frenzy8883

Tsukune yawned and stretched in his bed as he woke up in his black pajamas with cute chibi red bats on them. He cricked his neck to both sides with loud pops and got out of his bed yawning again. Tsukune took a bath and got dressed in his school uniform and then got ready to head out for his new day of school. Walking out of the Boy's Dormitory, he proceeded to walk along the road to school when he heard a faint voice calling out.

"Some…one….please help m-me…" Tsukune hurried to the sound of the voice and found himself on the edge of a small lake and in front of that lake was a girl hunched over, on the ground, holding her stomach with one arm. Rushing to her side he began to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes thank you. Sorry sometimes I just start feeling weak is all." The girl said with a small smile. Tsukune looked at her face and had to fight off another blush because, like Moka, this girl was gorgeous. She had blue hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and violet colored eyes. Tsukune thought that puberty had been kind to Moka but she had nothing on this girl. This girl's chest was huge. Tsukune was now losing the battle against his blush as he felt her chest rub up against him.

"No problem my pleasure to help."

"What a gentlemen thank you very much." The girl said with a smile. "My names is Kurumu Kurono, please treat me gently okay?" Tsukune blushed but nodded stiffly.

"I'm Tsukune Aono nice to meet you."

"Thank you Tsukune-kun for helping me. Sometimes my chest just gets too much and it feels like it's going to burst." As she said this she began to rub her large chest up and down on Tsukune's chest. Tsukune was now blushing pure scarlet unable to stop it at this point.

"I-I-I-I-I see." he stammered.

"Tsukune-kun can you do me a favor?"

"Um S-s-sure what favor."

"Look into my eyes." Tsukune blinked slightly confused but looked into Kurumu's eyes and he noticed she had lovely violet eyes. Tsukune could suddenly feel very light headed as he started into Kurumu's eyes, but that was fine. He was talking to Kurumu Kurono the most beautiful girl in the entire school. She was asking for his help he HAD to help her. He smiled kindly as he leaned down to help this angel up and then he had to take her to the nurse's office. Kurumu had to rest he would get her there in a flash after all he was…King…wait…something was wrong…..why does he care so much about her?…..well she is pretty but something is wrong…..what is going on…

Tsukune shook his head quickly and felt the light headedness leave him as he looked at Kurumu with a cold look in his eyes. This was not just some pretty girl she had tried to affect his mind and control him. This could not be allowed nor tolerated for someone of his status and power.

"What did you do to me?" Tsukune asked in a cold voice. Kurumu looked shocked.

"W-what do you mean you were helping me up."

"No I was not…you did something to me didn't you?" Now Kurumu was really scared. This guy had not only broken through her charm but he had also noticed it as well. She could feel her heart race as she swallowed hard.

"I'm sure I d-d-don't know what you m-m-mean."

"Do not lie to me." Tsukune did not yell but neither did he need too. His voice was cold as a blizzard and struck like a whip as Kurumu recoiled from it. He glared down at her and spoke once again. "Tell me the truth…now."

"I'm sorry I d-d-didn't mean anything by it-t-t. I just used-d-d my charm-m-m. You see-e I'm a succubus-s-s and-d-…" Her voice trailed off she seemed to have completely lost her nerve. Tsukune glared down at her some more before he realized something. In the entire time she was apologizing she did not call him King at all…she did not know….she was no assassin. Tsukune felt himself calm down as his glare turned from icy to stern.

"Very well but don't let it happen again."

"Yes-s I understand-d." Kurumu said with a squeak in her voice as Tsukune turned around and walked away without a second word. Kurumu stared after him with a confused look on her face before she started to blush bright red and then smiled. "Such power, such force oh my I think I may have found my destined one."

/after class/

Tsukune yawned and stretched a bit as he walked down the hallway after class was over.

As he walked he heard some hushed whispers to his left. Lazily he looked over and saw two girls whispering furiously together and when the noticed him looking at him they paled and stopped. He raised an eyebrow and continued to walk. This had been happening all day and it was beginning to bug him.

As Tsukune walk outside he looked around briefly before he saw the pink haired cutie waiting for him by a vending machine. He smiled to himself and walked over to her.

"Hello Moka."

"Oh hello Tsukune." Moka said with a distracted tone in her voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Well yes…something is wrong…it's seems that Saizou hasn't been seen since my Rosario came off and I fought him. I'm beginning to think I hurt him badly or worse."

"_**No more than the worm deserved.**_" Moka heard the haughty arrogant voice of her inner self coming from the Rosario straight into her head. "_**What I'm annoyed at is this human is getting the credit for my victory.**_"

"As I told you Moka-san I'm sure Saizou is so ashamed he was beaten like he was nothing that he probably transferred to another school." Tsukune stated with a smile.

"Your right I'm sure that's what happen…"

"Tsukune-kun!" Came a high voice as Tsukune suddenly found his vision lost as his head was being smothered into something very soft.

"Mmmmhmhmhmh!" Tsukune tried to exclaim.

"Oh Tsukune-kun we're in the same class together!" Kurumu yelled.

"MMHMHMH"

"I know I'm so happy too my love."

"Love?" Moka asked suddenly agitated.

"Oh yes I have fallen head over heels for my love, Tsukune-kun."

"What?"

"Oh yes Tsukune-kun has earned my love. He's so powerful!"

"Powerful?"

"Yes I can just tell my Tsukune-kun is the most powerful monster in all of Youkai Academy."

Moka's eye was beginning to develop a twitch as she continued to hear the praise coming from Kurumu. "_**HIM THE MOST POWERFULL MONSTER! THERE'S NO WAY THAT HUMAN IS MORE POWERFUL THAT US**_!" Inner Moka raged inside the Rosario.

"Oh-h?" Moka said trying to hold in her anger. "I see." Tsukune was quickly turning blue from being smothered in Kurumu's more than large chest. He began to squirm and thrash about.

"Oh sorry darling I lost my self for a minute there." Kurumu apologized letting Tsukune go as he fell back gasping.

"It-t-t-t's okay-y Kurumu." As Tsukune began to get a hold on his breathing he could feel some killing intent coming towards him. He looked back to see Moka looking upset but the killing intent was coming from the Rosario. "_Uh oh looks like Moka takes after her father quite a bit_."

"Tsukune it's not right for you to take credit for other people's actions. I may hate fighting, but you didn't do anything to Saizou I beat him. I hate liars" Moka said glaring at Tsukune. Tsukune mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"W-w-wait a minute Moka I never said I beat Saizou…

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

SMACK!

Tsukune's eyes widened as Moka had slapped him across the face.

"I can't stand liars and here you are trying to lie so more right to my face. I should have known you'd do this after all you're only a dirty human!" Tsukune's eyes widened as did Kurumu's in shock. Tsukune quickly looked around and thanking the goddess of luck herself found them to be alone in the hallway people having long since cleared out. He looked back at Moka who had turned and was walking away in anger. He looked to Kurumu who was backing away.

"You're human…?"

"Something like that." Tsukune groaned and placed a hand on his head.

"But..but..but…no…no..no" Kurumu then turned and ran down the hallway in the direction opposite of Moka.

"Well second day of class and I've lost both my friends….should've stayed in the damn castle." Tsukune grumbled while walking away rubbing his forehead.

Sadly Tsukune was not alone there were two other people in the hallway. A girl with long purple hair peeked from around the corner as a tearful Kurumu ran by.

"A human…so he's all alone…like me…" She said before putting her lollipop back in her mouth and walking in the same direction as the tearful succubus.

At the other end of the hallway a man in a black uniform smiled to himself as he ran to find his leader and tell him the news.

"Kuyou will want to deal with his quickly."

/on the way back to dorm/

Tsukune was in a foul mood as he stomped back to his dorm.

"Going to sleep this off and then find some way to make the rest of the year work for me."

As he turned a corner he looked up to see a group of people in black uniforms standing in front of him. Then a tall man with an angular face and long blonde hair took a step forward and said.

"Tsukune Aono you have been found to be a human in Youkai Academy. For this crime you will be put to death at a public burning tomorrow after class. This order comes from my own authority as leader of the Student Police Committee Kuyou. Please do not resist as it will only be more painful for you."

As the tall man finished Tsukune smiled and then began snicker which grew into a chuckle then into a laugh. Out of all the responses that Kuyou was expecting laughter was not one of them. He expected pleading or even attempting to flee…but laughter…did this human worm know who he was dealing with?

"And what is so funny Tsukune Aono?"

"Oh nothing fox face." Kuyou's eyes widened in shock. How did he know that? "It's just after the day I've had I've been looking for a way to fix it and make it more interesting and I think I found it. Okay here's the deal you all work for me now get it?"

All the member of the Student Police Committee blinked many times after that statement.

"I'm sorry what?" Kuyou asked.

"It's simple I'm taking over this little force here and bringing it under my control."

"And what makes you think that I would allow you to challenge me, better yet what is stopping me from just killing you right here, right now?" Kuyou said raising a thin eyebrow at the stupid little human. Tsukune said nothing but just grinned as his eyes began to change from brown to blood red with a slit in them. Many of the members of the committee said at once.

"Vampire."

"Oh so you're not human eh? Well no need to kill you, but do you think that one vampire can take all of us on. Please I've taken down older and more powerful of your kind on my own before whelp." Kuyou said. Tsukune merely grinned wider and raised his right hand as a special marking appeared on it. Kuyou turned pale and immediately dropped to his needs looking truly afraid. "N-n-n-no it can't be true not you you can be-e-e him-m-m."

"But I am and now you work for got it fox face? And if you're good little workers I'll forget this little insult and give you all more work on my own personal force sound good?"

"Of course my lord it's more than good it's an honor." Kuyou said bowing to Tsukune as many of the other members that recognized the mark did as well.

One stupid monster said. "Fuck that! I ain't working for some Vampire shit with a little tattoo if you're too much of a coward Kuyou then I'll kill him myself and take command of this bunch of pussies."

With that the fool transformed into a large red Cyclops and ran at Tsukune who merely smiled. The next second a fountain of blood burst from the Cyclops as it fell to the ground dead. Tsukune appeared right in front of the bowing Kuyou who looked up to see the head of the Cyclopes land in front of him.

"Anyone else have a problem with me taking over?" No one spoke, no one dared move from their place as fear gripped them in its cold embrace. "Good first couple of rules. One no one talks to me during school or in front of anyone not on this committee that I don't specify is okay I would like to keep my identity a secret for as long as possible. Two you are not to arrest any student without approaching me with all your evidence. And three don't even think of trying to betray me cause if you do it won't be quick like him who died before he even knew what happened." Tsukune said gesturing to the head on the ground. "Cheer up fellas you just got a promotion. No longer do you work for a school you now work for the Lord of all Vampires." Tsukune then began smiling to himself and continued to walk away from the Committee as if nothing happened, but in a far better mood than before.

Kuyou slowly stood and looked at the retreating form of his new lord and for the briefest of seconds considered attacking him now at full force while he was unaware. The thought had barely formed in his head when Tsukune turned around and smiled showing Kuyou one gleaming red eye. Kuyou nearly feel to his knees again all thoughts of betrayal wiped from his mind by his self-preservation instinct. Kuyou then gathered up the members of the Student Police Committee and began to herd them back to base to recover. He looked over at the body on the ground and realized that the winds of changing where blowing through Youkai Academy for King had come to stay and he already had an army under his command.

/Tsukune's room/

Tsukune walked inside his room and dropped his book bag down he would deal with homework later.

"Well second day of school and I've lost my only friend, lost a potential friend slash girlfriend and now I've gained an army of thugs that I need to turn into a professional army capable of holding their own against the elites of the world. Heh seems to be about right for my life." Tsukune smiled bitterly as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

/Moka's Room/

Moka was still angry about what had happened with Tsukune. She should've known a human would betray her after all she had learned from her time the human school, but she also felt sad she was alone again…..no need to think like that she would find new friends, monster friends, and they would be loyal and honest with her. Moka smiled as she fell back onto her bed and looked up into the ceiling in the same manner Tsukune did.

"Tomorrow will be better."

/Tsukune's room/

"Tomorrow will be interesting."

Tsukune then sat up from his bed and picked up his book bag and began to get out his homework. He didn't want to get a bad grade he would never here the end of it from Dmitry. Tsukune then took out his pen and began to work his pen over the paper as his right hand that held his pen began to glow a menacing red and Tsukune smiled.

"Oh yeah way more interesting."


	4. Chapter 3: Bonds Forged

Tsukune Aono: Vampire King Redux

Chapter 3: Bonds Forged

By: AbaddontheDevourer

/Tsukune's Room/

Waking up early, had always been a habit for him, even though as King no one would dare to complain if he slept in. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand he stretched, and groaned as his bones popped and cracked from a long night's sleep. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he left his bed, and headed for the bath. There was nothing better than a cold soak in the tub to wash away his sleepiness. Normally a vampire would never be able to touch water due to its purifying effects, but his ancestors had found ways around it, by sullying the water. A special blend of herbs when placed in the water prevented him from feeling its effects, though some older and more traditional vampires preferred to mix the water with blood. As the icy water blew away his sleepiness, he thought about the events from the past few days.

He had already made and lost a friend, as well as losing hope for another. He couldn't help but chuckle cynically at his situation, his father had no friends either.

"Is that what I'm doomed to become." He mused. Glancing at his right hand he saw the mark of the king glowing fiercely. Since last night it hadn't dimmed at all forcing him to cover it up lest he stay awake all night. The strength of its glow was determined by the power of those around him, for it to be this fierce he wondered who had arrived at the Academy. If he came into conflict with such a being, his hopes for a normal school life would burst in an instant.

Sighing, resigned to his fate, he climbed out of the tub. Looking at his wardrobe he sighed once more, his clothes had been ruined in the fight against Saizou. Not even a week had gone by since entering the Academy and he had already lost a uniform. After donning the uniform, he headed out once more, hoping that no surprises awaited him.

/Moka's Room/

Moka was still angry about the events from yesterday. Although the anger had faded somewhat overnight, it was still there, and her inner self wasn't helping the fact. Moka was a proud Vampire, even though her powers may have been sealed, it did nothing to change her heritage. Her inner voice was still complaining about Tsukune, swearing retribution on the human that had used her to boost his own fame. Her outer self was a little less passionate as she thought more about the issue. On one hand she was still angry at him using her, on the other she knew that if he had not been there on the cliffs with her when Saizou showed up, she would've been raped and turned into his plaything before he ultimately killed her. She sighed, as she prepared her breakfast and her lunch, maybe she had rushed into friendship. Tsukune had been the first person to actually talk to her normally, he had accepted her even after she drank his blood, yet she had pushed him away. Worse she had slapped him just on the basis of the rumors she had heard and the boasting of a single girl. She hadn't even allowed him to explain himself, cutting him off and refusing to believe anything that he had said just because he was human. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that her breakfast was beginning to burn.

"I'll talk to him today, and apologize." She said resolutely.

"You will do no such thing!" Her inner voice growled. "You'll ignore him until he comes on his hands and knees and begs for my forgiveness!"

"You can do that, but me, I'll hear him out."

Her inner voice continued to growl at her.

"Just think about it this way, if we become friends again with him, we can have some of his delicious blood!" She attempted to convince her inner self.

Her inner voice paused as she thought about it, "No more cold blood packs?"

"I can't promise that, we can't exactly drain him dry, but it would surely decrease the amount of cold blood."

She grumbled for a few more seconds before agreeing to her outer self's plan. "By the way, I hope you aren't planning on eating that."

Puzzled at her inner self's comment , it took her a moment to realize that she was still cooking and during the time she had been conversing with her other self the food she was preparing was turned into charcoal.

Crying out in dismay at her ruined meal, she felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes, there wasn't enough time to remake breakfast, nor could she eat her precious lunch which contained everything she needed to get through the later part of the day.

"You're going to be late for school." Her inner self warned. She barely had enough time to grab her bag; her bike was still broken, forcing her to walk. Even at a full sprint she would barely be able to make it.

"This is all your fault." She blamed, running from her dorm.

/Front Gate of Youkai Academy/

The walk to school was thankfully unremarkable, no bicycles threatened to mow him down, nor Succubi attempting to turn him into their plaything, yet as he walked he couldn't shake this nagging feeling of dread that lingered in the air. There was fear in the air, he could see it in every student that he passed, their bodies tense whilst their eyes darted around nervously scanning as if something were about to jump from behind the bushes. He would've ignored the feeling, but when combined with the fact that his mark was glowing doing so would be foolish at best.

Arriving at the gate of the Academy he saw a large crowd gathered in front, as several members of Student Police, easily discernable with their black uniforms stood in the center, with a crying Succubus between them.

"Kurumu." Tsukune said raising an eyebrow. Not even a day had passed and already they were pushing the limits of his patience. He would need to have a talk with fox face, about following orders.

One of the Student Police stepped forward opening a scroll which she proceeded to read to the crowd. "For the crime of attempting to enslave officers of the Student Police and faculty, as well as lying under oath, Kurumu Kurono, is sentenced to public humiliation, as well as 15 lashes."

Wordlessly those SPs closest towards her grasped her arms securing her in place. He noticed at once that they were all female; her succubi powers wouldn't be able to do anything. The one who had read the charges stepped forward as her fingers extended like talons and she slashed downwards tearing through the poor succubus' blouse. Kurumu attempted to crouch down and cover herself, but the SPs beside her held her still, letting the crowd stare at her in excitement. The one who had slashed her clothes ignored the crowd as she swung again this time slicing through her lacy bra. Her tattered clothes hung off her voluptuous frame erotically, her tears fueling the inner desires of every male there, as their desire to dominate her innocence began to overpower them. Several of them were rapidly shifting between their human and Youkai forms as their baser natures began to take hold.

The one who had previously torn her clothes stepped back, drawing forth a cat o' nine whip.

/Kurumu's Perspective/

Tears were streaming down her face, never had she been so embarrassed in her life. She just wanted this torture to be over, to the point where death was preferable to further shaming. Looking at the crowd she saw the hungry expressions that the males were making and envious looks from other females at her beauty. She knew what fate awaited her, after all she was a succubus and her people were often enslaved.

/Tsukune's Perspective/

"This charade has gone on long enough." I said stepping forward.

/Moka's Perspective/

I had just barely made it to the school in time when I saw the crowd gathered before me. They were jeering at a girl, her clothes tattered beyond repair as two student held her arms preventing her from covering herself. I could feel their lecherous stares looking at her as if she was a piece of meat that they were ready to devour.

"I recognize her." I muttered, suddenly remembering her as the girl that draped herself across Tsukune yesterday. "Kurumu."

A single member of the school police stepped forward facing the crowd. "For the crime of attempting to enslave officers of the Student Police and faculty, as well as lying under oath, Kurumu Kurono, is sentenced to public humiliation and 15 lashes."

"What!" I exclaimed, watching in horror as Kurumu was humiliated in front of me. There was no way that the succubus deserved this fate, even my inner voice was silent at her treatment.

When the lead person pulled out the whip all I could do was gasp in horror, powerless to do anything. Then I saw him. Tsukune striding towards the group of Police slowly, confidently to the point that it bordered on arrogance.

/Tsukune's Perspective/

I walked towards the SPs, focused and determined. They had broken my orders on the first day of their new employment, a lesson needed to be sent. As King judgment needed to be passed. The crowd parted before me like the Red Sea before Moses, the Youkai almost instinctually moving out of my way. As the SP was about to bring the whip down on Kurumu I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"That's enough." I commanded, softly so that the only those closest would be able to hear me. She turned to me her eyes blazing in fury; someone had dared to interrupt her pleasure. Seeing my face she began to pale, as she recognized me as well as the fact that she had broken my law.

"Milo-" Was all she managed to say before I backhanded her, instantly shutting her up and leaving her cheek glowing red.

"You-" She growled her eyes reigniting in anger. I backhanded her with my other hand slapping her other cheek. She stayed silent after that as she fought back tears from the pain. Smirking at her, a vicious smile spread across my face as I took the swagger stick that she carried on her wrist. A little over two feet long it was made from wood and wrapped in leather, with a braided cord at one end to hold it on one's wrist.

Feeling it in my hand, I continued to grin wider. One of the other SPs snapped out of their daze as they saw a first year student interrupting their business. Roaring they charged at me, as I turned to them almost lazily. There was no way to tell what year this person was in but from the way that they carried themselves I would've guessed that they were a third year student, a senior. They might as well have not been moving when they threw a clumsy punch towards me, which I effortlessly dodged. Countering I brought the swagger stick to bear as I hit them across the mouth, slapping her so hard that she spun and fell to the ground.

"Strip" I commanded to the one who had dared to attack me. She hesitated for a moment, right until I put the stick against her throat, and raised her face to look into my eyes. "Strip."

She looked at me for another moment, before I raised the stick once more, and she got it through her mind that I wasn't joking, and saw that no one was rushing to her help. She began to sob softly as she removed her jacket, throwing it to the floor. Raising a brow at her, "Continue."

Her sobbing turned to full blown crying as she slowly undid her blouse, tears streaming down her face, red with shame and embarrassment. The crowd behind cheered lowered, and I could hear the clicking as the shutter of a camera repeatedly closed, further embarrassing the SP officer in front of me. After she had finished I held out my hand, taking the blouse and jacket from her.

"Kurumu Kurono." I said allowing her name to roll off my tongue. Dropping the clothes in front of her I turned to the side slightly, blushing, at her near nakedness. "Put these on."

"Huh?" She asked wiping away her tears.

Trying my best not to look I repeated what I said gingerly scratching my cheek with my pointer finger. She put on the blouse, which as I thought poorly fit her busty figure. I couldn't help but keep glancing at her, unsure if this or her tattered clothes were more erotic. Draping the jacket on her shoulders I tied the arms in front of her in attempt to close it.

"You're bleeding." I commented. Rather than noticing the blood I could smell it coming from her chest. Five faint scratches ran down the center, thankfully they were minor and only a few droplets of blood dripped down between her breasts further accenting her figure. "Come on let's get you to the nurse's office." I said gently, wrapping my arm around her shoulder in an attempt to steady and guide her. All the while blushing as I felt the softness of her breasts pushing against my side.

'_They__'__re soft__' _I thought to myself, feeling my face burn bright. _'__Dammit Tsukune, you__'__re a King, a King won__'__t become flustered by something like this, and they would never take advantage of a woman in her time of weakness__' _

As soon as I thought that I knew I was lying, history had proven Kings were never so. My father would have had his way with Kurumu as soon as she attempted to charm him.

As we began to walk through the corridors a thought hit me, I didn't know where the nurse's office was to begin with. "Kurumu-san…" I began hesitantly, "do you know where the nurse's office is?"

I could feel her gaze on me, her youki briefly flaring in disbelief. "I'm sorry." I said hanging my head in shame.

Her chest began to shake, as I stopped turning her towards me, fearing the injuries were more serious than I had thought. Her face was flushed, as she began to giggle. "Kurumu-san?"

She laughed lightly, pointing to the wall behind me. Turning I saw a directory, a map of the school, and most importantly a red X that marked where we currently were. "Hmmm." I mused, and then realized the office was only a few doors down from where we currently were. "Come on." I commanded wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Arriving at the door I knocked several times hard enough that if anyone had been sleeping inside they would've been awoken by the sound. With no one answering the door, I had no choice but to open it myself. "Is there anyone here?"

Though I already knew the answer, I put on the ruse of ignorance. Releasing her, "Take a seat Kurumu-san."

She walked slowly the nearest bed, sitting on the edge. Kneeling so that I was eye level with her chest I undid the sleeves of the jacket. "Would you mind unbuttoning your shirt?" I asked embarrassedly. I could feel her gaze piercing me, probing me to see if I had an ulterior motive. "I can't clean and patch the wound with the shirt in the way."

She nodded in understanding, her own face going flush as she slowly removed the shirt.

_Regat mens et non voluptes corpum, Tsukune. Don__'__t give in to temptation!_ I mentally chastised myself. Let the mind and not the desires rule the body, an apt saying for a race that was ruled by their passions. That phrase repeated itself like a broken record in attempt to distract me from the beauty that was in front of me.

"Okay." She said nervously, bringing me back to the hell before me. Turning professional I banished all my previous thoughts as I carefully examined the wound. The bleeding had already stopped, but now was not the time to take any chances. Pressing my face closer I carefully sniffed it.

_No poisons._ There was a medical cabinet in the corner of the room, unlocked, for some reason. _Saline to clean the area, a pan to catch the drippings, then an ointment to speed up recovery, and lastly Band-Aids. No it would be a waste of a Band-Aids better off with gauze and tape. _After taking the necessary supplies I turned back to my patient. "Here hold this under the wound." I said handing her a curved pan. Whilst she held it I put a tube into the saline bending the hose until I was ready to irrigate the wound. Double checking it once more, I slowly poured saline on the wound. "Sorry it's cold."

Bending the hose again I took the pan from her dumping the contaminated liquid into the sink, and leaving the bag there as well. Grabbing a towel I dried the area before applying the ointment, witch's stuff if my nose was any indication, and finally had her hold the gauze in place as I taped it in place. Putting all the supplies back I noticed a robe in the corner, perfect for her. "Done." I said, handing her the robe. "I know it's not much but it'll be a better fit than the clothes you're currently wearing.

The entire time Kurumu had been silent, watching him, her gaze almost predatory. "Thanks, it seemed like this wasn't your first time patching up someone else's wounds."

I smiled at her. "It's not; I've been doing this sort of thing since I was young. I've lost track of the amount of times I either patched up my cousin or patched myself up."

"Why? What were you doing that you learned to do so?" Kurumu asked.

"Training." I responded somberly after a moment's hesitation. Of course by training I meant getting pummeled repeatedly into the ground by my father who called it training.

"It must've been an intense workout, if you had learned to patch yourself up." She observed.

"No more than it took for me to learn."

"But you don't look like one of those muscle-brained idiots walking around arrogantly." She commented. "You don't even have the look or aura of a warrior."

Chuckling I responded, "They unfortunately weren't in the hands of a teacher that constantly reminded them of their own faults, and continually knocked them down a peg as soon as they got a big head. Warrior is pushing it, I'm a survivor, and I've got the scars to prove it. Some deeper than others."

"Really?" She said scooting forward. Her hands traveled slowly up my chest as she laced them behind my head. "Why don't you tell me about them and this cousin of yours?" She asked.

_THIS IS BAD! _My mind screamed. If anyone walked in now, and saw them their mind would immediately jump to conclusions. Taking my hands I lifted her arms up, ducking and removing myself from such a compromising position. "She died." I said softly.

The sweet atmosphere that had previously filled the room instantly shattered. "I'm sorry; would you mind me asking how?"

"Civil war." I answered, feeling a tear in my eye. Her hands slowly cupped my head bringing it closer so that it pressed against her chest. "Kurumu-san!" I said flustered attempting to escape. _Was she always this strong?_ I thought.

"Shhh, shhh." She whispered, petting my head. "Drop the san; just call me Kurumu, Tsukune."

While I had to admit her warmth and beating of her heart was relaxing almost hypnotic, calling me to sleep…I had to escape! She wasn't using any of her youki powers on me, which meant I had no counter. Tsukune Aono: Vampire King, strongest of all S-class monsters surpassing the power of Shinso vampires, was weak to women. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of my enemies finding out this weakness, or my allies for that matter. The last thing I needed now was to be buried under marriage proposals from all the clans willing to sell their daughters for my favor. Still enough was enough, and she needed to know her place. Exerting a little more of my strength I pushed her away, and as she fell to the bed, I moved to her side.

"Rest, take the day off you earned it after what happened." I commanded pulling the covers up and tucking her in.

"You don't want to stay with me?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes that stared at me expectantly.

_FUCK!_My mind screamed. I had seen this look many times when my mother used it on my father. She always had gotten what she wanted except for one time. It was the ultimate weapon of women and children, to which men had no resistance.

Taking a look at the clock I was surprised at the time. Only an hour and a half had passed since leaving the dorms. There was still a long time until lunch, and it was way too early in the school year for me to start cutting classes. Technically Dmitry, my seneschal, was listed as my guardian, and the man was already buried under a mountain of paper work from the administrative and judicial duties that I normally oversaw. The last thing that he needed to get was a letter from Ms. Nekonome telling him that I was cutting class. Though I was sure the letter would be buried somewhere in the mountain, what I worried about most was her going to the castle personally. Some of the council preferred bestial youkai blood to human, and supposedly cat was a great delicacy. I shuddered imagining Ms. Nekonome being drained into a cup. Not to mention the fact that Dmitry would tell me to come back if all I intended to do here was play around and be a delinquent.

I was going to leave when, I heard her say, "Please?" in a begging tone as her gaze intensified. At this point even my father would've found it hard to resist.

"Just until you fall asleep" I said in surrender, pulling up a chair to sit beside her. Not before I saw a look of triumph flash across her eyes.

"There's plenty of room next to me." She said innocently.

_Regat mens et non voluptes corpum_ "Don't push it." I warned, repeating my mantra over and over. Tucking her in, I rested my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Though her blood had told me otherwise I was still worried that there might be some sort of delayed poison affecting her. "Rest now. I'll watch over you." I said gently, sitting down.

"Thank you." She responded closing her eyes.

_Don__'__t thank me just yet. _I thought. I'd make sure that this never happened again, the student police needed to know who was really in charge, and that Kurumu was under my protection. I sat there motionless, alert and ready to respond to any threats, watching as her breathing slowed. Soon I saw the tension melt away from her body, as she entered a deep sleep.

"Rest well, little succubus." I said solemnly, making sure to leave quietly so that I would not disturb her sleep.

/Nurses'Office Third Person Omniscient/

_He__'__s gone._ She thought, suddenly missing the warmth of his aura. "My Destined one." Kurumu said giggling. How she yearned for him, to be beside him constantly, to feel his tender embrace as his hands slowly explored her body. As their tongues battled each other as he brought her to the height of ecstasy…

She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she turned crimson from letting her mind wander into more perverse situations. "First things, first Kurumu you need to make him as yours!" She exclaimed, determined to make the mysterious human hers.

_Is he human though?_ The thought stuck her lightning. He had said that he was, yet why was he still here? She was certain that those human-hating zealots of the student police would've strung him up and burned him at the stake as soon as they found out, yet here he was walking around. Hell they hadn't even given her a trial before determining she was guilty. To them her guilt was obvious the moment that they had been ordered to arrest her. "Those bastards." She hissed, feeling her nails elongate into talons, as anger caused her youki to skyrocket.

CRASH! The door slammed open, as Tsukune stood in the threshold, knees bent and spread apart in a classical fighting stance, looking ready for battle. She was surprised, though her youki had flared briefly; it wasn't to the point where anyone would've noticed without actively paying attention to her.

He had crashed into the room after feeling her youki flare, expecting a battle, yet no one was here. Scanning the room briefly he confirmed it visually, but it wasn't until he sent out a pulse with his own youki that he was sure they were truly alone. "What happened?" He asked tense.

"I'm sorry. I just lost control for a moment." Kurumu stammered under his powerful and critical gaze. It was the same gaze that he had leveled at her yesterday, the one that had struck her with absolute fear due to its malevolent nature.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself as he let exhaled the tension from his body. Walking over he pet her gently. "It's okay, no harm done."

She found herself leaning into his hand, as he switched from simple petting to stroking her long hair. _She__'__s like a cat._ Tsukune thought to himself as he continued, she reminded him of his pets back at the castle. He stopped after a few minutes. "Go back to sleep I'll tell Nekonome-sensei that you're here, so don't worry." She nodded at his words as she rolled back into bed. He tucked her back in and left the room, thinking that this is what it must be like to have a younger sister.

"He's mine. My Destiny." Kurumu said resolutely, as she closed her eyes. She wouldn't suffer any others to take him.

/Classroom Lunch break (Third person omniscient)/

Leaving Kurumu to rest, Tsukune went back to the classroom, and after telling Nekonome-sensei about her took his seat. He saw Moka busily scribbling notes, drawing diagrams so perfect that they put the ones sensei drew to shame, as well as organizing the notes in her own little system. Meanwhile he just sat back, it was already too late for him to take notes for this class, he'd just have to brush up on the material independently.

_What is he doing?_ Moka thought to herself, seeing him look content. Normally a student would be scrambling to catch up on notes so that they would understand the material yet he looked so at ease. 

"Don't worry about the human. He exists only to sate our thirst."Her inner self said.

_Is he really human though? You saw what he did at the gate this morning, any normal student that did that would face judgment from the Student Police, yet he walks openly flaunting his achievement. _She pointed out. _His very existence is an affront to what they stand for._

"All I see is the arrogance of humans. Pride cometh before the fall."Her inner self retorted.

_As if you can really say that. We're ruled by our passions and our disdain for other species almost lead to our extinction. _She recounted, silencing her inner self. Pausing from her notes she studied him with a critical eye wondering what secrets he harbored. All the while running through what had happened yesterday before slapping him. She had been accepting of his human nature, running out to stop him from leaving, yet she turned on him in an instant. The bell for the end of the period rang, snapping her out of her daze. She watched as Nekonome-sensei left the room, her tail waving excitedly, signaling lunch time.

As soon as the bell had finished ringing Tsukune got up ready to head to the cafeteria to find food. He couldn't help but imagine the look on his seneschal's face when he realized what his master was eating, but to Tsukune there was something quite tasty about these processed and preserved low end foods. As he was leaving the classroom he noticed Moka trailing after him always staying 5 steps behind him, as she gazed at his shoes. "Moka Akashiya." He said turning to look at her over his shoulder. "If you wish to speak with me, please stand beside me. You are not a servant that trails after her master."

He could feel her youki stir in response to her words. Strange he thought to himself. This outer personality reminded him of Akasha yet the other reminded him of Issa Shuzen. "I'm sorry Moka-san, I'm just a little tense at the moment and didn't mean to snap at you."

"No it's my fault Tsukune-san." She said scurrying to face him. She bent almost 90 degrees over in a bow as she apologized. "I'm sorry Tsukune-san. My actions yesterday were inexcusable. I rushed into judgment without attempting to hear your side of the story."

"No I'm sorry Moka-san." Tsukune replied mimicking her bow. "I'm sorry about what happened to you in the human world their actions were inexcusable, and I can relate to the treatment you received at their hands."

"You can?" Moka, both her inner and outer self exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Do you mind if we take this conversation somewhere else? Discussing such a topic is best done in private." Tsukune said his eyes glancing at the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Yes, you're right." Moka said eager to be away from everyone's stare.

Taking her hand he brought her to the roof sealing the door behind him. "This should be good."

"Yeah now would you care to explain what you mean by understanding what I went through?"

He hesitated for a moment he wasn't about to tell her that he was the King of all Vampires but he couldn't exactly keep up the ruse of being a pure human without losing her friendship. "I've never had friends in the human world. When I was growing up I was different from the other students no matter where I went. Smarter, more athletic, I was the golden child at school."

He could see her expression growing darker, as he continued almost flaunting his achievements, but she held her tongue. A welcome improvement from yesterday where she had slapped first and asked questions later. "Well fame has its draw backs" he continued bitterly. "I was ostracized by my fellow students, teased constantly, taken advantage of, all because I was too weak will to say no to their demands. It didn't take long for it to escalate from simple teasing and errand running, to daily physical violence. I dropped out of school and spent the next years of my life being homeschooled, until I came here."

He glanced at her, seeing her stoic expression. "We who've experienced the cruelty of humans first hand know that the true monsters are not us, but humans. So yes believe what you will, but I no longer see myself as human. Though I cannot say that the vampires are much different when you compare their natures."

"What do you know about vampires?" Moka hissed, though he noticed that there were traces of crimson on edges of her eyes, and the tips of her hair were slowly turning silver He smirked, it seemed like the seal couldn't completely contain her powers. He'd expect nothing less from the daughter of Akasha and Issa.

"When dealing with the monster realm the general consensus has been to either hunt them down or to join with them. My family has had dealings with the monster world since before written word, especially vampires. We supply everything that a monster might require to live in the human world, including basic background information, and documentation to prove it, to special habitats and foods."

"He's dangerous. For a human." Inner Moka warned.

"But I've digressed; all I want is a friend." Tsukune said smiling fearfully, putting out his hand.

"As do I," Moka said placing her hand on top of his, as he pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry Moka, I don't know where those rumors came from, but please believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with them."

"Then what was that girl saying yesterday?" Moka asked.

"Kurumu?" He asked, to which Moka nodded. She also noticed that he had dropped the honorifics when he said her name. "Kurumu is a succubus."

Moka realized what that meant, succubi were well known for their boasts and competitiveness when it came to their chosen. "But that doesn't explain why she was all over you,"

"Oh that?" Tsukune said blushing fiercely remembering her soft breasts pressing against him threatening to suffocate him. "Her charm failed to enthrall me, so she's become obsessed."

"Wait, you defeated a succubus' charm spell!" Moka said stunned, Charm was a powerful magic that could enthrall even S-level vampires. "How?"

Tsukune smiled at her, as he pulled out a contact lens. "For all the flaws of humanity their ingenuity is the greatest, a contact lens, enchanted to protect against ocular magic."

She nodded at his words, believing that if anyone could create something like this it would be the humans. Tsukune had to fight back another smile though, believing this to be too easy. Moka had inherited her mother's kind and trusting nature. The lens was just a plain lens that he wore to deflect any inquiries made about him. _Oh Akasha, if you saw your daughter right now, you__'__d be proud. Though I swear not to take advantage of it too often, and to make sure no one dares lay a hand on her twice._

"Friends?" Tsukune asked hesitantly.

"Friends" She replied smiling radiantly causing his heart to beat faster.

_Have I found my mate? _He began to wonder. "Since we're friends now, I must ask when was the last time that you ate?"

"I was going to eat lunch now, but we got distracted." She answered pulling out a lunch box.

"Would you care for a drink?" Tsukune asked unbuttoning the neck of his shirt and offering her access.

"Really!" She screamed excitedly, he could feel her youki spiking as he did his best to memorize it should he ever need to find her.

"Go ahead, it's not good to hold yourself back, those transfusion packs taste bad." Tsukune commented, carefully watching her expression. She didn't notice his purposeful slip up with words that made it sound like he had firsthand knowledge about it. She closed the difference between them carefully nipping his neck and gently lapping up the blood that pooled on the surface. It was certainly a welcome change from her sinking her teeth in and almost tearing a chunk out of him the first time they met. The only downside was that it took much longer that it normally would, causing him to squirm as her tongue ran up and down his neck. With a final lap she kissed his neck, sealing the wound. "Are you sure that's enough? It couldn't have been more than a unit."

She smiled at his concern. "It's fine I don't want to hurt you, besides I can always take another drink tomorrow."

"Is that so?" He asked nervously. It looked like he was going to have to eat more liver to compensate for the blood loss, and he was going to have to get in touch with a blood dealer. Still it was a small price to pay for his first friend's happiness.

"You mean I can't?" She asked wielding the fearsome puppy dog eyes.

_God damn it!_ He mentally cursed, he swore he could make out the tears at the edges of her eyes, and it was breaking his heart. "You can." He said in surrender. _If she becomes my mate she__'__s going to own me!_

"YEAH!" She screamed tackling him to the ground, her arms wrapping around his neck. All the while he tried to take his mind off how soft and large her chest was.

"Now, do I need to apologize to your other self? Or has she forgiven me too?" He asked.

She was silent for a few moments, as her rosary flashed several times. He had no doubt that she was conversing with her other self, yet he was still curious as to how she came into existence. He had seen many vampires who wore limiters, yet he had never met one who spawned an alternate personality.

"She says that she wants to talk to you tomorrow, that enough blood has been shed for now."

"I can imagine what she wants." He replied chuckling, mentally moving finding a blood dealer to the top of his priority list. "So since we're friends again, do you mind if I borrow your notes from earlier? I kind of got caught up helping Kurumu."

"No problem Tsukune-san." She said handing over her notebook. "But I must ask, where's your lunch?"

He turned away grinning sheepishly. "I was planning on going to the cafeteria to get some food, but got distracted."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said hanging her head in shame.

"Think nothing of it, skipping a single meal won't kill me." He replied back cheerfully. _Though having my blood sucked on top of it, will surely make me quite hungry and sleepy._

"I know!" She said clapping her hands. Turning around she brought out her bento. "Why don't we share? It's the least I can do for preventing you from getting lunch, and besides I'm not too hungry anymore after you fed me."

Her smile was radiant, almost blinding, as he felt his heart beating faster and faster. "Thank you, Moka-san." He said warmly, taking small portions of her meal, leaving the majority for her.

"How is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Delicious." He replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You'd be a fine wife to any noble."

His teasing sent her face ablaze, as he held back from snickering. Though he was sure there would be hell to pay tomorrow when he met her other self. She was slow to recover mumbling a few sentences as she pushed her pointer fingers against one another, in embarrassment. Skimming over her notes he committed them to memory, before handing the book back to her.

Looking at him in amazement, "I thought you needed this?"

"I did." He replied. "I only needed to see them once to memorize it."

"Wow." She exclaimed. "Where'd you learn a skill like that?"

He grimaced, remembering several bad memories. "Having to attend long meetings as a child you begin to develop a way of reading and memorizing quickly, especially when your father constantly quizzes you, all in the name of grooming the next Head."

"Tell him that sounds rough."Her inner voice said.

_Why? You don't care?_ She countered.

"You're right I don't. But he doesn't know that." Her inner self said arrogantly. "Tell him."

"That sounds rough." Moka said gently.

He forced down a smile. He didn't need to question her to know that the statement had come from her inner self. Whenever she held an inner monologue he noticed the smallest shifts in her facial expressions as well as the slightest change in her aura. _Interesting. Very interesting. _"Thanks for the sympathy, but I've gotten over it long ago, besides in the end the lessons paid off, and I've surpassed my father."

"It's the dream of every parent for the child to go farther than they themselves went." She said.

"As the sun must set, so must the son rise past the father." Tsukune said.

"What happened to your father?" Moka asked.

"Dead, so is my mother." He replied sadly, his voice soft enough that if she weren't a vampire she would've never heard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"No matter." Tsukune said waving his hand dismissively. "Tell me how are Akasha and Issa?"

How he wished he had a camera at that moment, her expression was priceless. "Before you ask, remember family dealings with Youkai."

"I see." She responded.

_What kind of dealings would he have to make in order to know our father on a first name basis? _She questioned her inner self.

"I don't know. There's something off about him, and I don't like it."Her inner self said. "Be careful!"

"What kind of-" She began, getting cut off by the school bell.

He smiled wryly at her, "a story for another time." Getting up he dusted off his pants, before offering her his hand.

She hesitated for just a moment before reaching for it, allowing him to help her up. "Thank you."

Still smiling he guided her to the door, making sure to dispel the ward, before holding it open for her. There was something in her eyes, amusement maybe? "Contrary to popular belief, chivalry is not dead. Simple niceties are necessary when dealing with the more…prideful youkai."

_He__'__s definitely talking about Father._ Both Mokas thought.

They were quiet for the rest of the time as he led her back to the classroom. Though the bell had already rung by the time they took their seats, Nekonome-sensei still wasn't back yet. _She doesn__'__t strike me as the sort of teacher to be tardy without a good reason. _It would be several more minutes before she finally came back flustered, her eyes shifting about nervously, and her tail standing straight up.

"Aono-kun" She called, beckoning with her hand. Casting a glance back to Moka, he saw her worried face, and gave her a reassuring smile before walking up. "Aono-kun, the headmaster wants to see you."

"Really?" He said surprised. It wasn't every day that one of the Three Great Dark Lords called you in to talk. Actually now that he thought about it he often times played and talked with Akasha as a child. "Did he say what he wanted?"

She shook her head, quickly making a dismissing gesture as her eyes darted to the door. Extending his senses he could sense the youki of another person, no doubt his guide. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long, he had already missed most of the days classes and he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about this meeting. Tenmei Mikogami was the most secretive of the Dark Lords and as such was the only that he didn't know personally. The door was thrown open as the impatient guard marched through glaring at him. Dressed in a black uniform reminiscent of the Student Police, and carrying a sheathed sword on his hip, to most monsters he'd be intimidating, but to Tsukune he was nothing more than cannon fodder. The guard placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, an unspoken threat, trying to encourage Tsukune to follow him quickly and declaration that he did not like to be kept waiting.

_The arrogance of this one._ Tsukune thought, suppressing his instinct to bring the man to his knees whilst sneering at him from a dominant position. He held up his hands in surrender, a mocking smile crossing his face as he took a step towards the door. The man stepped in front though striding towards the door radiating confidence that made Tsukune's stomach curl. _Arrogance like that is the reason that I decided to come here. To get away from a race that is too stubborn to realize that if they don__'__t mend their ways they__'__re going to die out. _

The guard moved swiftly down the hallways, only a few students were present often hurrying to class or scurrying around to avoid hallway monitors. All the time he was silent, and Tsukune had no doubt that even if he were to ask the man a question he'd get no answer. It'd be impossible for him to properly navigate theses passages, not due to his own inability to memorize but due to the fact that it was not physically possible for the school to have this many passages of these lengths. More than once, whilst turning a corner into a new passage he felt a numbing sensation throughout his body, as magic forced its way into him, whisking them deeper into the Dark Lord's dimension.

After making one last turn they came before a set of ornate wooden doors. Each door had six indented panels, and each panel depicted a key moment in history for the monster race. The Monster Wars, The wars with the humans, the Final Sojourn from the human world, The Rise of the three Dark Lords, The Destruction of Alucard by Akasha, and the Founding of the Academy were just a few scenes carved into the door. The guard moved to the side as the pair flanking the doorway opened the door for him. Taking a step forward he took a deep breath as he let his aura out a little bit, oozing confidence. As soon as he stepped through the doors shut behind him with a resounding boom, the room plunged once more into darkness.

"Aono Tsukune" A voice said. He couldn't help but sigh at the theatrics of the man before him. Tenmei Mikogami was sitting behind his desk leaning back in his chair whilst steeling his fingers He was dressed as he had always seen him, in a white robe and hood that obscured his face except for his two glowing eyes. A beaded necklace hung around his neck, and attached was a large Rosario similar to the one that Moka wore. The Rosario of Judgment, if he remembered Akasha's words correctly. The same Rosario was used in countless exorcisms and purifications, leading to another of his nicknames, The Exorcist. He didn't even know what kind of Youkai the man was, something that Akasha refused to tell him, and this didn't bode well for their meeting. Forewarned is Forearmed, and in this case the knowledge of the man's true nature could mean the difference between an insult and a compliment. Though this really didn't matter as he had seen his father trample over other species' customs and mannerisms without a care, and never was he corrected. He had no doubt that if someone tried to correct him he would take it as an insult to his intelligence and order their execution on the spot. Then he would sequester himself in his study, so that he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Present." Tsukune replied crisply, striding to stand in front of the desk. A challenge to the man, and to let him know that the theatrics were not appreciated. He could feel the man's eyes boring through him, and he met the gaze head on, he would not be intimidated. Both men held their gaze on one another searching for weaknesses, probing each other's defenses. A minute passed, then two, then five, before a smile crept up on the Exorcist's face.

"Interesting." The man said, before turning his gaze towards an open folder on his desk. "Do you know what these are?"

"No." He replied curtly.

"It's your admission papers, but a key piece of information if missing from it." He informed.

"Really?" Tsukune said surprised, after all it wasn't like Dmitry to forget something. The man was so anal that a single minor change would drive him into frothing rage.

"Oh yes," The man said his eyes taking on a malicious glow. "You see every student upon admissions is required to state what kind of youkai they are, so that we can take special precautions if necessary, whether they are special environments or dietary requirements. You're paperwork left that spot ominously blank."

"Human." He replied easily.

"I find that quite interesting." The man said getting up from his chair, and walking around the desk to stand in front of him. They were about the same height, as he glared into the glowing eyes of the Headmaster. "Tell me Aono Tsukune, how is your father doing? After all in the human world he ran several conglomerates that monopolized their fields."

"My father is doing well. He's finally getting some rest, he works too hard. Meanwhile I am managing all of his assets and connections at the moment. Why? Do you need help renovating the school? Drugs? Medical Staff? How about updating that rotary phone on your desk to something a bit more modern? I know one of our telecommunication companies is developing a state of the art phone."

The Dark Lord chuckled; a grating sound like someone had smashed rocks together then dragged them against each other. "So your father is resting?" He asked. "Tell me is that a euphemism for the fact that he is dead?"

"I don't know what you mean." Tsukune replied levelly, keeping himself perfectly calm. There was no spike in his youki, no elevation of his heart rate, change in temperature or blood pressure, nor any other sign that professionals looked for when checking to see if a suspect was lying to them.

"You are a very good liar, but I know for a fact that your father, the 3rd King of the Vampires, Aleksander Tepes, second son of Vlad Tepes, who ruled from 1700- to just a few months ago, the longest ruling King to have existed died at your hands."

"That's quite a claim you're making." Tsukune said, keeping up the innocent façade, while internally he was going down the list of people who knew he was King. It was not a long list, and if he had his way there was going to be no one left on it. They had ruined his fun; he'd never be able to enjoy his simple school life now.

"Oh but my source has firsthand knowledge that such a thing took place. Lady Akasha was never good at keeping secrets, and following his death the three Dark Lords convened a meeting to judge you."

"Who are you to judge me!?" Tsukune hissed, no longer bothering to hide his true nature. His hair changed to its natural silver color and his slitted crimson eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns. The Headmaster's youki flared in response as the two powerful auras battled for supremacy.

"While you are in my dimension you would do well to follow my rules." Tenmei Mikogami warned.

"If I wanted to I could break your dimension.

"You'd kill all of these people just to protect a secret that will come out eventually." The man asked, with a slight tilt of his head. Though he didn't show it the man was smirking, Tsukune was sure.

With an annoyed growl, he reined in his raging youki. "Aono Tsukune, Omega-class, Vampire King."

"Omega-class?" The man asked. He noticed a quill was writing everything down on his file.

"You really think I would restrict myself to S-class Vampire, when with a flick of my wrist I could break their neck. My father referred to himself as Omega, The end, the final word in power."

"Well he was wrong considering you're standing before me, and his laying 6 feet underground." Tenmei said laughing once more.

"Until someone defeats me I am omega-class." He replied resolutely.

"Very well." Tenmei said, waving his hand once more the quill made the final adjustments to his papers before falling down in place. "Now we come to another critical matter. You have entered my realm without permission." He said this softly, threateningly, as his youki flared up once more. "Some would see this as an insult, others as invasion. So tell me young King, do I need to enter the field myself? Why have you come here?"

"I believe that those admissions papers were all the permission I need to enter your realm. I've come as a student, nothing more."

"A student, really?" The man said going back to his desk, and opening another folder. "Not even half a month has passed and already you have been involved in several acts of violence, and revealing the true nature of fellow Youkai. You've seized control of the Student Police, and no doubt are planning on turning them into your personal army while here. Not to mention the fact that you're trying to pass yourself off as a human"

"I do what I must to protect my people." Tsukune said.

"Ah, yes. The young Moka Akashiya, Akasha's daughter. "It'd be unfortunate if something were to happen to her were you not by her side."

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will destroy you." Tsukune promised.

"I wouldn't need to, with that seal on she's weak. Monsters would swarm her like sharks to blood."

"Do tell, why wouldn't I be by her side?" He replied back arrogantly.

"Because you would've been expelled from the school and exiled from this realm. Something that is within my power to do."

"If any harm befalls her know that it would not be just me coming for your head but also Akasha. No matter how strong your defenses are the two of us together could stare down a horde of "Dark Lords".

"Then I guess it is in our best interests to cooperate with one another in order that a situation such as that does not occur." The man said ominously. Tsukune knew where this was going, that he was being led by the nose, but concessions needed to be made to secure his peace and Moka's safety.

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked hesitantly. There were some deals that weren't worth it no matter what.

"I want your help."

"My help?" He exclaimed. "There are easier ways of getting my help than threatening one of my people."

"Yes, but you'd be more likely to act if you knew that there were consequences to your actions." He said. "You see there are certain unsavory elements that have been gathering around the world, and some of them have taken root here in this school. Tell me have you ever heard of a group called Fairy Tale? What about Anti-Thesis?"

"Fairy Tale, vaguely, it's some sort of monster supremacist group, bent on getting rid of humans, it's just one of many."

"Yes, but by far it is the most radical and fanatical." The Headmaster explained. "A splinter group, Anti-Thesis has taken root here in the academy. Downtrodden half-breeds rising against purebred monsters."

"Mongrels." Tsukune sneered. "Rabid animals the lot of them, the cross between species tends to drive most insane and those who are not abominations need to be put down. The only good thing is that fact that like mules they're sterile."

"Yes. I want you and your little army to keep a look out for them, and stamp them out whenever you can."

"What do I get in exchange, besides being in your continuously annoying presence?" Tsukune asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"You want to remain here as a simple human." To which Tsukune nodded. "Then you'll need to prevent from your youki from leaking out. You have excellent control but there can be slip ups, such as when you killed poor Saizou."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He defended.

"It was smart dismembering his body and hiding it in separate locations around the school, except for the fact that this is my domain and I know everything that goes on here."

"So are you going to punish me? Hmmm? I've read your rulebook cover to cover and it doesn't say anything about killing other students, in fact I remember a distinct part that encourages us to clean up trash in order to promote a healthy learning environment. This book –" Tsukune said removing it from his inner jacket pocket. "Plays fast and loose with the rules, there are so many loopholes that one can break all of them at once or escape charges easily. The whole thing depends on the officer's discretion."

"Then tell me what was the point of killing that Cyclops yesterday?"

"A lesson needed to be sent and besides it was in self-defense." The Headmaster grunted in acknowledgment. "Which reminds me another message is going to be sent tomorrow at the front gate during the morning hours."

"What sort of message."

"One that says breaking my orders will be dealt with swiftly." Tsukune said moving towards the door.

"One last thing, Lord Aono. An early gift from the Dark Lords to celebrate your coronation." He said raising his hand. A single beam of light appeared illuminating a sword nestled on a bed of velvet. It was different from the swords the Dark Lord's guards carried in that it was a European style long sword rather than a katana. The blade measured almost four feet long and was currently resting in its scabbard. A common straight cross guard of steel with each end, ending in a crescent moon protected the hand. The grip was a hand and a half style allowing for ease of use with one hand or two, and was wrapped in leather. At the end of the weapon the pommel was a circular piece with a ruby embedded in. The ruby was similar to Moka's garnet Rosario, and matched his eyes. It was a plain weapon, made for combat rather than ceremony, the most distinguishing feature were the chains wrapped around the blade preventing it from being drawn.

"Wrap the chains around your arm, and the sword will feed off your excess Youki." Tenmei informed. "The blade feeds off Youki."

He immediately retracted his hand, hissing in anger. "This needs to be destroyed! Such a weapon in the hands of one wishing to do evil would be able to topple the balance that has been achieved."

"Or allow a Paladin to destroy all monster kind." The Headmaster said grimly.

"Destroy this accursed weapon before it brings about the end of us all."

"Do it, if you can." He answered.

Tsukune concentrated his Youki summoning forth the sword of the king, Alucard. Slicing down he poured his power into the weapon, the blade amplifying his already terrifying power. It came crashing down upon the accursed weapon, to no avail. The weapon absorbed all his Youki as it approached feeding off of it before it deployed a barrier that physically stopped the blade. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He cursed. The barrier wouldn't even budge under his power; instead it was draining his power at an alarming rate. "Pelle!" He commanded banishing Alucard. He dropped to his knees his energy completely spent. "Who created this abomination?!" He spat.

"Your grandfather, the first king Dracula." The Headmaster smirked. "It doesn't take kindly to threats."

"I never knew he created such a weapon." Tsukune said, getting back to his feet. He was going to have to skip school tomorrow in order to recover his strength. "It was never mentioned in any of his diaries."

"He regretted it almost as much as he did his firstborn. The sword of the king, Alucard, was created to replace it and this one had its name forgotten and cast aside."

"If it had its name forgotten, how do you know that it belonged to my grandfather?"

"The crest emblazoned by the tang as well as the blacksmith's markings. Only a fool would try to pass it off as a forgery."

"Unfortunately the fools outnumber us a billion to one." Tsukune grumbled picking it up. "It may be cursed but, it feels like an extension of myself."

He caught the Headmaster smirking victoriously. "What?"

"It had to be brought in on a cart and took 5 people to lift it." The man responded his eyes glowing brightly. "Keep it on you at all times, you're allowed to carry it throughout campus."

"Who would stop me if I tried?" He replied arrogantly. "The Student Police? As if I own their asses, and I wouldn't even break a sweat against your guards."

"Nevertheless officially you are allowed and as such are not breaking any rules."

Nodding he removed his belt exchanging it for a thick leather sword belt that had been underneath the sword. Securing the blade to his right hip, he began to walk out of the room.

"Remember our deal Aono Tsukune." The Headmaster warned.

Stopping he turned slightly, glaring at the man. "Touch Moka and I don't care who I have to slaughter. You will die, and your precious dream of coexistence will die alongside you."

Turning his back on the man he exited the room, allowing his power to spill out, causing the man to shudder.


	5. Chapter 4: Discipline

**Tsukune Aono: Vampire King Redux**

**Chapter 4: Discipline**

**By: AbaddontheDevourer**

**Author's note: Thank you to all those reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. To those that sent PMs know that all suggestions are being taken to heart and that this story is still in its and as such your ideas might not shape things until later. **

After his meeting with the headmaster if one were to describe his mood, angry, would be an understatement. Grumbling profanities vile enough to peel the paint from the walls, he made his way down the corridors. More than once he was forced to pause and take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, lest he act on the homicidal urges that welled up within him. Though it had taken a guide to lead him this far into the Dark Lord's realm, getting out was far easier, as he homed in on Moka's youkai. Any barrier that appeared before him was ruthlessly crushed as he allowed his fury to take hold. It wouldn't do well to keep his power bottled up, and destroying the Mikogami's mental constructs brought him a small amount of joy. Because all the corridors looked the same to him, the only inclination he had that he was moving correctly was that Moka's youkai was gaining in strength. Even as he felt her presence drawing closer it was still far below the level of her true strength and was on par with only a D class monster at rest. Still no matter how weak it may be he'd recognize it in an instant.

_What's wrong with me? I seem like a stalker._ He thought, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued forward, finally finding himself back in the "normal" corridors of the school. _I wonder how much time passed since my departure._

The classrooms were empty now, and only a few students loitered in the halls. Going towards the cafeteria he saw a lone student, sitting and doing her work. Judging from the way she looked he wondered if there was a middle school division, and maybe she was just cosplaying a witch? Turning he stalked out of the room determined to find Moka. Along the way he passed several clocks, informing him that almost 3 hours had passed since he had left class, and school had ended almost a half hour ago. _Maybe I should check in on Kurumu as well._

Looking at the map on the wall he plotted course to the infirmary, pausing briefly to knock on the door. There was no response, although he could feel the subtle shifting of a person's youkai from within. _If this is an assassination attempt, the quality of assassins has really dropped_. Clad in his own youkai, dense enough to stop most physical attacks he entered the room, and saw Kurumu laying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"You know when I said that you should take the day off I didn't actually expect you to listen." He said gently. She was startled at his presence, for she had been so engrossed in the magazine that the rest of the world just past her by. "Good read?"

She nodded, smiling seductively as she slid the magazine under her pillow. "I must say I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Though your company is appreciated."

Pulling up a seat beside her he put his feet up at the foot of the bed. "I just felt like coming here." Then added as a tease, "to see my favorite succubus."

Her smile got wider, as a triumphant look flashed across her eyes. _She's so easy to read. _He smiled. "So how are you feeling? Any lingering numbness, headaches, swelling, or general feeling of malaise."

"Nothing worth noting." She replied, with a shake of her head. "Though my chest-" She said proudly thrusting out her assets, a coy smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

_Professional. Calm. Collected._ Tsukune thought. _I know this is going to come back to bite me._

"Please undo your shirt." He said confidently masking his nervousness. A hint of surprise flitted across her face, as she clumsily undid the buttons. Removing the bandage he saw that the scratches were still there, and refusing to heal. "Succubi heal quickly correct?"

"If certain conditions are met, we can heal almost instantaneously."

"What sort of conditions?" He asked, examining the wound closely. Even monsters with weak regeneration, would be able to heal a small wound like this within minutes, and at most a few hours. He was sure that there were no poisons, unless it was something that he had never come across before.

Her arms wrapped around his head bringing it to her chest, smothering him. "I'll be fine just like this." He didn't need to see her face to know there was a triumphant look on her face.

_This is bad!_ He thought. If anyone walked in on them or worse yet if Moka should open that door, he'd lose her again.

"You're just like your mother." He commented, stunning her. Taking the brief pause he pulled his head free, taking a deep breath.

"My mother?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ageha, right?" Tsukune pointed out. "I only met her once but, there's a woman who knows what she wants and takes it."

"All succubi are like that." Kurumu said pouting cutely, at his escape.

He's seen that look before, the hunger that was overcoming her, as she gave in to her base desires. It was the same look that her mother had when she looked at his father, after he brushed her charm off with a snap of his fingers. His instincts were telling him to run, but a sweet and seductive voice whispered in the back of his mind to submit. Sinking its claws deeper and deeper into his mind, numbing his senses as his vision slowly narrowed.

A victorious smirk crossed her face as she leaned in, slowly pulling him closer. "You're mine now."

As the distance between them shortened from feet, to inches, to centimeters, he felt something overpowering his brain. A strange scent that he hadn't previously smelled, so subtle that he hadn't noticed it until he was this close to her. _Pheromones? _He thought. _Well, shit._

He had been caught completely off guard by her natural abilities. Against any form of youki based powers like charm and voice he'd have noticed it, but now he was at the mercy of an ability that he was pretty sure she had no control over. _At any other time I'd be quite interested in the extent of her powers, but now I'm really starting to get annoyed._ Even though he knew what was effecting him the fact of the matter was that her pheromones were completely overriding any conscious effort he made, practically paralyzing him. Though his mind was in a state of turmoil he quickly suppressed it as he attempted to find a solution to the problem before him. _No choice but to do so._

He thought channeling just the smallest amounts of power throughout his body, gaining back a modicum of self-control. With it he snapped out of his stupor and placing his hand on her chest pushed her back onto the bed eliciting a cry of surprise from her. Her victorious smirk turned to one of innocence as a blush crept on her cheeks. Where once she was confidant in being dominant she was now nervous, almost frightened, at the prospect of being dominated. Leaning down towards her he whispered sensually, "Naughty girls need to be punished, and you my little succubus have been very, very bad."

She squirmed underneath his grasp as the hand that had pushed her down now held her in place. His other hand trailed down her side lightly caressing her skin. Leaning down to kiss her he stopped just inches short of her luscious lips, as she attempted to lean forward to take them she found herself just shy of reaching. Her face which had born a look of rapture under his touch turned to annoyance and finally pleading. Try as she might she couldn't claim his lips. "This is how you tease someone." He mocked enjoying how she shivered under his touch. He was going to continue tormenting her, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind stopped him.

A burst of youki tainted with fear burst from the edge of the school's perimeter. "Moka!" He said worriedly, as he got off Kurumu.

"Please stop teasing me." She whimpered, grabbing his shirt in an attempt to pull his back to her.

"Unhand me." He said his eyes flashing dangerously for a moment before he managed to rein in his power. Thankfully none of youki leaked through his suppression; else he'd have another problem on his hands. Getting up he quickly fixed his clothes before opening the door and dashing through the hallways, wrapping a glamour around himself so that no one would notice his monstrous speed. _I'm coming for you Moka, just hang in there._

Meanwhile a fuming Kurumu was left flustered on the bed. "Damn you Moka Akashiya. I won't let you take him from me!" She swore, plotting how to put that bitch in her place.

After leaving the nurse's office, he ran full speed towards Moka. _Why would she wander so far from the main campus? The dorms are the other way, and the only things that are there are the cliffs and bus station. _Homing in on her, he began to worry when her youki kept flaring, as fear and lust overpowered his senses. Bursting through the forest that separated them, he came to the cliffs, the same area where just a few days ago Saizou had chased him down. He saw Moka crouched on the floor, hugging the tattered remains of her clothes to her body in an attempt to cover herself. Standing over her were five people leering at her near nudity. They were garbed in the black jackets of the Student Police, and radiating so much lust that it could've fed several succubi for weeks.

"BASTARDS!" Tsukune screamed, charging towards them. _How dare they do that to her!_ They dared to harm one of his own. He had pride in his race, though he kept it in check so that it didn't even border on arrogance, like some. From the traditions that had been engrained deeply within him, he couldn't help but feel sorrow, almost pity, on Moka and her current plight. Vampires were the epitome of strength, it was not a boast but a fact, and to see her reduced to this was disappointing. As quickly as the thought had come he quickly banished it, Moka was his subject and thus he would protect her no matter what, nay it went further than that, she was his friend. Loyalty to his friends was one of the only redeeming traits of his father, and the one that he had carved deepest into him.

They paused for just a moment, long enough for him to close the distance between them, and lash out at each. "MOKA!" He shouted, throwing down several marbles. The enchanted glass shattered creating a dense fog around them. He could just imagine his Lord of Exchequer, shedding tears at the money he just "wasted". Even with his vision obscured he could still sense everything around him, from the dazed Student Police who were fumbling through the smoke to Moka who was crouched in an attempt to hide.

He scooped her into his arms, carrying her like a bride. "We've got to run!" He whispered so that none of the others would be able to hear. With Moka in his arms he dashed towards the forest, moving quickly but not vampire fast. He knew from experience that it would be at least ten minutes before those Student Police would be able to follow him. After all he would never needlessly spend money on marbles lest they be heavily enchanted. These ones in addition to deploying a smoke screen messed with all your senses, including depth perception and smell, worst of all it reversed all movements. To those untrained the simplest of motions would send them reeling, often time with nauseating effects. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he heard sounds of violent retching from behind him. Entering the forest he immediately started taking several detours leading them deeper and deeper into parts where student rarely ever tread. Only when he was no longer able to hear them, did he slow down.

"We're safe for now." He panted. _Damn it's hard to run while suppressing my power and it's not like she's light either._ Not even under torture would he dare confess that thought. Putting her down gently he removed his shirt and jacket wrapping it around her in an attempt to cover her delicious looking body. _When this is all over I'm going to devour an entire cow, blood and organs, then go to sleep and hopefully not wake up for many hours. _He had lost too much blood within these from her treating him like a juice box, and now it was starting to come back on him.

"Are you okay?" He asked suppressing his growing weakness. She stared up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, as she pounced hugging him, and sobbing into his chest. _That's two in one day._ He chuckled. First Kurumu and now Moka. Stroking her back, he whispered tenderly. "Shhh, it's okay now. You're safe here."

He held her there for a few minutes, caressing for her gently until her sobbings ceased. She raised her head from his chest, her beautiful jade eyes staring into his chocolate ones. He could hear both their hearts pounding, as the distance seemingly closed between them. Just as their lips were about to brush, he snapped to his feet, shaking his head. He wasn't about to take advantage of her. "I'm sorry." He said embarrassed at his actions.

She didn't answer him, but she didn't need to as her face burned crimson. Silence reigned between the two of them for a few minutes, before Tsukune finally spoke up. "I need to speak to your other self."

She nodded at him, thrusting out her chest so that he would have easier access to her Rosario. He grasped hold of it, but before he pulled he asked sheepishly. "Does you other self know what almost just happened?"

She stepped back, his hand catching and holding the Rosario tugging it free. As soon as the chain snapped her mighty power returned, shooting a crimson pillar of youki into the sky. Her hair shifted into its natural silver color, as her eyes turned blood red and slitted, the eyes of an alpha predator. Clad in noble airs, the arrogant and regal look in her eyes suited one of her power.

"Tsukune." She said stepping forward, cupping his chin with her hand. He was quietly aware of the unspoken threat that she had just made. She was capable of snapping his neck in an instant, and while he wouldn't die regenerating his spinal nerves was something he'd prefer not to. A small smile crept up on her face, and he couldn't sworn that his heart skipped a beat looking at her beauty. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever met, a goddess amongst mortals. "Thank you for saving my other self."

He noticed that she didn't thank him for saving her, but her other self. He struggled to stammer out a response, crushing the urge to say, "Yes Mistress."

Her smile grew wider, like a cat that had cornered its prey and was playing with it. "However," she said, her eyes growing serious with underlying anger. "To dare try and steal my lips. Know your place, HUMAN!" She screamed.

The next second he was airborne, high enough that he cleared the tops of the trees and was able to see clear across the forest. _What's that saying in the cartoons? Oh yeah. _"I can see my house from here." Right before he came crashing through the tree line, grunting as each branch he hit knocked the wind from him before shattering. After one particularly thick branch held against his weight, he was finally able to catch his breath, though it felt like someone was pumping him full of scorching air. His lungs were on fire, and he definitely had several cracked if not broken ribs. _That woman. _He cursed channeling enough power to healing so that he would be able to breathe normally but, refrained from fully healing himself so that she would be satisfied in the lesson she sent. Pushing himself off the branch he fell to the ground deftly landing on his feet, much to Inner Moka's surprise.

She raised a brow at his skill. _He's quite adept, for a human. _She'd never admit such though, and quickly walked up to him. "So-"

"So, what do you want to do?" Tsukune asked groaning as he pulled several leaves out of his hair. Looking down at his chest he noticed several nasty scrapes and cuts oozing blood as well as bruises already beginning to form along his ribs. "I'm sure that between those 5 members of the Student Police there's at least one or two brain cells, enough for them to hear all the noise that you just made."

She smirked at his concern, which was all the answer that he needed. Sighing at their current situation, he prepared himself for the massacre that was about to occur. He'd allow Moka to vent her frustrations on them, but he needed them alive. After all he was planning on dragging them Kuyou and making his displeasure known. Painfully. Tomorrow they'd be an example of what happens to those who dare break his laws, and those that had dared to harm Kurumu would be dealt with to a lesser extent. It would be a message that wouldn't be forgotten by anyone soon. He could sense them, running towards their general area, though he doubted if they'd be able to accurately find them in the forest. "Do we wait, or ambush them?"

He could've sworn for a moment that he saw contempt and horror at the suggestion. She was a powerful and noble vampire, daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver; she'd meet her enemies face to face. _So predictable. _Tsukune thought sadly. _That's exactly why it would be child's play to take you down._

He was once again amazed at the haughtiness of his people, who believed that their absolute strength entitled them to their arrogance and pompous nature. Turning his back on her he began to walk towards their pursuers. "Please keep them alive. The Student Police has the final decision over them."

She snorted at his comment, a tribute to what she thought of their authority. "Please Moka. I promise that if you leave them alive, I'll owe you a favor." He could see the wheels turning in her mind, before a malevolent smile slowly surfaced on her angelic face. He quickly added. "Anything within reason." It didn't stop her smile from growing wider. She quickly moved past him, her youki detection ability quickly locating he prey. He was far behind her; their difference in speed was because he wasn't releasing his power to increase his physical abilities. Ahead of him he could already hear sounds of fighting, the breaking of bones and screaming as several unknown and pitiful youkai released their power in an attempt to defend themselves. Whatever their strength it was far below that of an S-class vampire, and as such were quickly being snuffed out. Of the 5 who had chased them 3 were already reduced to a pile of broken bones when he cleared the forest. One of was currently fighting Moka head on, whilst the other was attempting to flank her.

He intercepted the flanker's blow, parrying the fist with his sheathed sword. One hand on the hilt another gripping the scabbard by the neck he landed a hooking blow to the monsters midsection. He smiled savagely as he heard the air whoosh out of him, and felt ribs crack under the blow. Pulling back he twisted his arm before thrusting the scabbard into his pursuer's foot, breaking it. Continuing the attack he reversed the grip on the sword striking upwards and hitting the monster under the jaw with the pommel. Three crippling bows carried out in less than a minute; his foe fell to the ground with no hope of getting up anytime soon. By this time Moka had finished off her last opponent screaming the trademark, "Know your place!" That seemed to be shared by both her and her mother. The last of her opponents also took the most damage as she used him to vent the final vestiges of her anger and frustrations.

_The body of a monster is quite strong._ He mused. It was amazing what a person would be able to suffer before finally expiring. Where he was breathing hard at his exertion, Moka looked no worse for wear if anything seeing her on the battlefield, if one could call it that, added to her beauty. The slightest glisten of sweat, the feral and victorious grin, that small tilt of her head, and the way that the light just caught on her argent hair, she was stunning. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, not from simple exhaustion but from the feelings welling up in his chest. _I think I'm in love._

His mind began drifting to thoughts of the future ruling his people with Moka at his side. She'd be his blood mate, higher than a simple wife; they'd be bound together forever. He imagined their ceremony, held in front of all the clans, Akasha no doubt giving her blessing whilst Issa did so grudgingly. Afterwards they'd retire for the night to consummate their union; he'd carry her over the threshold, as they landed on the bed. Slowly, sensually, whilst whispering sweeting nothings, their hands would explore, caressing each other's skin. Working at her neck he'd make a trail of kisses slowly working his way down to her center as she slid her dress off. The immaculate skin bared for his eyes alone, her succulent breasts rising and falling, as she moaned in pleasure.

_Bad Tsukune! Bad!_ His mind screamed at him, shaking his from his delusions. He quickly checked the corners of his mouth, the last thing he wanted was for her to catch him drooling as he fantasized over her. Dry and free of an embarrassing expression, he saw Moka slowly checking each of the body's making sure that they were alive. _She's so considerate._ He thought, strangling his inner voice that said otherwise.

After the final check, she turned to him a triumphant smile on her face as she said, "You owe me."

_I told you so!_ His inner voice said haughtily. _She was raised by Issa so it's only natural she cares about herself._

"That I do." He conceded. "So tell me, what do you want? My blood?"

She licked her lips as the thought passed through her mind, but she quickly snuffed it. She didn't need his permission to take what she desired most. She laughed haughtily in response, "You belong to me. From the tips of your hair to the ends of your toes, your precious blood is mine and mine alone. My other half may play at being your friend, but make no mistake, to me you're only worth keeping around as a snack." _The most delicious of snacks._ She thought, savoring the memories of his delectable blood on her tongue, as she drained him. It was so hard to control herself when she feasted on it, she wanted to indulge to the last drop, indifferent to the fact that he would die. It was only the thought that she would never be able to find another so delicious that she was forced to curb her appetite.

_You arrogant bit-_. His mind began before it was stopped by his more civilized side. If he followed his father's teachings he'd show her exactly where she belonged and what happened to those that disrespected him as such. But it wasn't her fault really; he blamed the environment that she lived in for the way that she acted. Issa was not someone that he admired and would be one of the last that he would see as a role model. "Then why don't you take it?" He taunted, stepping forward so that they were inches apart, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He caught her smirking before she launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground as she sank her fangs into his neck.

She moaned in pleasure as she fed on his blood, relishing the chance to feed. Normally she relied on her other self to maintain their body, and she rarely ever had the chance to partake of fresh blood. She could feel his pulse slowing a bit, as he let her drink. Though he could've attempted to push her off, or at least struggled in vain, he remained still allowing her easy access to his neck. _He's a curious one._ She thought retracting her fangs, and licking his wound closed. _What's his goal? _Few humans lest they were charmed dared not to run from a monster's presence. The boy before her voluntarily allowed her to feed, something that rarely ever happened. Vampires took what they wanted, and when a human gave themselves to the vampire freely it was a sign of respect and trust, as well as prestige for the vampire.

Staring down at him from her position on top, she noticed the smile that had crossed his face, a smile that told her she had fallen exactly as he planned. Though she was slightly angered that he had the gall to trick her, another part stubbornly gave praise to the human that would dare play games with a vampire.

_So predictable. _Tsukune thought, seeing a vein pulsing near her forehead. _I wonder if she's annoyed._ Right as she drove towards his neck once more, dragging her fang lightly drawing blood from the side of his neck to the center.

"Know your place." She said, getting off him, and leaving the wound unattended. It wasn't deep enough for him to have to worry about hemorrhaging to death, but it would definitely be there for several days. Another lesson from her noble self; don't patronize her? Or was it her marking him for herself? Sighing to himself he resigned himself to the fact that it was probably both. Getting to his feet groggily, a side effect of being used as a juice box, he appreciated the fact that she seemed to care enough to hold him in place so that he wouldn't fall flat on his face. It took him a minute to recover his balance, before he took step back from her looking defiantly into her eyes, taking a stance that projected strength, even if it was feeble to hers. He caught the subtlest of nods, as she gave him a minor acknowledgment.

Taking out her Rosario she moved to place it back on the choker. "Take care of my other self, and remember what I said. You belong to us, so keep that blue haired bimbo away or else." She warned, clipping the Rosario back in place. With the seal back in place her oppressive youki quickly faded to nothing, as she collapsed, unconscious from the amount of energy she expended. Now that she was out cold, he released a bit of his powers, appearing at her side just in time to catch her before she face planted into the ground.

Holding her firmly in his arms, he gently moved some stray hairs away from her face, appreciating her beauty. "Rest now, so long as I'm by your side no harm shall befall you." _Even if I must don the robes of death incarnate._ He mused caressing the blade at his waist that was sealing his powers. Laying her gently on the ground he turned to the source of his current predicament, 5 members of the Student Police that were beginning to stir from their forced slumber. Already he could hear the ruffling of their clothes, the cussing and groaning as they attempted to get to their feet. Moving to the nearest of the Student Police, He wrapped his hand around their throat as he lifted him and hurled him into the nearest tree. The other members were on their feet barely, as they glared at him.

Taking out his wallet he removed several folded piece of paper from it, talismans. "Do any of you know what this is?" He asked, though he didn't expect any to be smart enough to know. "This is a sealing talisman created by The Dark Lord Touhou Fuhai, himself, it creates a small pocket dimension within is confines sealing anything away." With a wave of his hand 4 of the papers launched themselves towards Moka, encircling her, before she vanished leaving the talismans in place.

"Now that the she's safe and unaware of what's going on, it's question time." Tsukune said going to the nearest member. "Question 1: What are you doing here, hmmm?" None of them dared speak, stubbornly biting their tongues in defiance. "Silent treatment huh?" He said sorrowfully. "A pity I was so hoping not to resort to violence."

Taking the SP's hand, he mercilessly crushed the bones individually. "The human body has 270 bones at birth reduced to 206 by adulthood. At our age we are closer to the 206 mark, and your hand has 27 bones in it." He informed them, as he began to recite the name of each bone. "Let me repeat the question, what are you doing here? It's a simple enough question to answer, and if I have to resort to this just to get a simple answer, you really don't want to know what I'm going to do when you don't answer the harder questions." They remained silent, so he dragged the man whose hand he crushed down to his eye level. "I guess your friends here really don't care about your welfare." Then he broke the bones in his remaining hand.

"That's 54 bones broken, I'm a quarter of the way through." Finally snapping out of their stupor one of the SPs attempted to run, right before he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. About 60 bones including his femurs, patellas, tibias and fibulas as well as all the bones in his feet shattered. "Tut, tut, you know trying to escape never works well."

"Monster!" Another SP screamed running, only to suffer the same fate as his comrade.

"I'm a monster?" Tsukune asked hesitantly. "A monster?" He was no monster; monsters were his father and uncle, Alucard. He took no pleasure in doing this, but as King he needed to protect his people, and these pieces of shit had dared to lay their hands on his friend. "No you're the monsters. Ganging up to attack an innocent women. You're a stain on the Student Police and as such you're a stain on me. I will reforge them into the sharpest of blades, something that is impossible to do with you in it. So answer my questions or else this is going to get a lot more unpleasant."

Making his point he shattered the remaining bones of the monster's arms before he dropped and blacked out from the pain. Turning to the remaining two members of the Student Police who hadn't moved from where they stood he gestured towards them summoning them to him. "Kneel." He commanded. They hesitated for a moment and, he felt something snap inside his mind. Unwinding the chain of his sword from his waist he felt his powers rushing back to him. He let the raw youki wash over them, as they clawed at their throats unable to breath due to its oppressive and malevolent nature.

"I only need one of you to speak, the others are expendable." He warned, reigning in his youki. It clicked in their brains that this was someone that was not to be trifled with and, quickly spilled all they knew. The one that he had thrown through a tree, had been at the entrance that morning. He had seen how he [Tsukune] humiliated the female SP who he was currently dating. So in an attempt at revenge he decided to humiliate one of Tsukune's friends. Gathering a group of perverted rejects and sadists from among the Student Police, had been easy. All it had taken was a single picture of Moka and a promise that they could do whatever they wanted with her so long as they took pictures.

"So petty revenge? That's what drove you to lay a hand on her?" Tsukune said softly, trying to control his temper. They had tried to humiliate a noble vampire, one of his subjects who he was sworn to protect, and a personal friend; there'd be no mercy. "I won't kill you right now. You're the perfect example of the disease that has corrupted the Student Police. I'll drag you in front of Kuyou and deal with his failure later."

He waved his hand once more, and talismans flew towards the remaining Student Police members, adhering to each on their chest. They disappeared in a flash, sealed away in individual pocket dimensions, and with another wave of his hand the talismans returned to his wallet. Walking to where Moka was currently sealed he picked up one of the talismans and ripped it, breaking the seal, and returning her to this dimension. She was still asleep; no doubt she would be for a long time to come. _I can't leave her here._ He thought cradling her in his arms. He brought her to his room, gently placing her on the bed, before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Opening the medicine cabinet he removed a crystal prism and after making sure that the room was sealed against outside interference placed it on a piece of spiraled metal reminiscent of an egg holder. In another realm a similar crystal lit up, as communications was established between the two.

"Hello." Tsukune said to no one in particular as he sat down on the toilet.

"Milord." Came the familiar voice of his seneschal, Dmitry. "It's good to hear from you. Pray tell how is school life treating you?"

"It is quite interesting to say the very least. I've made a friend already, one that I'm sure that even my late father would approve of."

"Oh? I wasn't aware of anyone there being worthy enough to have his approval."

"You're slipping Dmitry. Maybe it's time for you to retire to your estate." Tsukune jested.

A harsh sound like rocks slamming together resounded from the other end of the communicator as the man laughed the comment off. "I've been the seneschal since your grandfather's time, if it wasn't for me your family would've never been able to maintain a flourishing kingdom."

"It's nice to see that the power hasn't gone to your head." Tsukune replied sarcastically.

"I've digressed, tell me about what's going on and about this friend that you've made."

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" Tsukune said, but hearing no response continued. "She's interesting enough. We met on the first day minutes after I got off the bus. She ran me over with her bicycle." Tsukune said grinning.

"I'll have my daughter erase them." Dmitry said seriously.

"Good luck with that." Tsukune said grimly. "You'd be going against Akasha and Issa."

Dmitry was silent for a moment as he thought it through. "This disrespect cannot go unpunished! Akasha's spawn ran you over and forced your noble visage into the mud."

"No retaliation." Tsukune said sternly. "I've trudged through worse than mud at my father's behest before, and besides she doesn't know who I am."

"Ignorance is no excuse." Dmitry replied, ready to condemn her to the worse fate his vivid imagination could conjure. "But continue."

"Well after she ran me over with her bike I was bleeding, and she helped to stop it." He could imagine the tick marks appearing on Dmitry as he continued his story. No doubt the man was going to have a few words with Akasha about her daughter's behavior. "Then she kindof took a drink from me."

He swore that the bathroom began to freeze over as Dmitry spoke, "She drank from you? You who are a direct descendent of the Origin line? The only one who ever had that honor was Akasha and that's why she is hailed as the second strongest vampire in existence. She who was sired by your grandfather and who consumed the blood of Alucard. She earned the right to partake of the strength of your line after many centuries of fighting and earning glories long since forgotten. Her daughter had the gall to take a drink from you, who is strength incarnate."

"Repeatedly," Tsukune added, swearing that he earned something shatter from Dmitry's end.

"I'm going to have a talk with Issa." Dmitry spat. "He's the one that raised Moka, Akasha was always here or busy with her duties."

"Do what you will, there's no love lost between Issa and me." Tsukune said. "By the way do you know anything about the seal she wears?"

"A seal?" Dmitry asked. "I vaguely remember Akasha mentioning it once or twice before, why?"

"No reason really, except the two personalities are like night and day. Where her outer personality is kind and warm, her inner self is like the personification of the ideal vampire. Calm, cool, and collected, she wields great power for her age. I imagine that she'll be stronger than her mother in a century or two when she reached full maturity."

"It sounds like you enjoy her company." Dmitry said in a slightly teasing tone.

"I do, but she's also rash, unpredictable, arrogant, and because of all her flaws it makes it easy to manipulate her."

"The same could be said about Akasha and her kind demeanor, many took advantage of it, not remembering the time that she used to bathe in the blood of her foes. She's mellowed out over the years."

"Maybe the same'll happen to Moka, though maybe the opposite will happen considering she has two personalities." Tsukune said hopefully.

"Only time will tell." Dmitry said.

Tsukune continued with his story, telling him how he fought Saizou, met Kurumu, gained control of the Student Police, lost and regained Moka, what happened to Kurumu, and finally about his meeting with Mikogami."

After concluding his narration, there was a pause as both men gathered their thoughts. "I think that Ms. Akashiya is a complete wildcard at the moment, I'd say keep her close for no other reason than she is one of your subjects, but with her seal on she's nothing more than a liability and an accident waiting to happen. About this succubus, Kurumu, she sees you as her destined one, and as such will do whatever it takes to claim you. Be wary of her, it's hard for men to understand normal women, but succubi are leagues apart. They'll twist you around their finger with ease." Dmitry said gruffly, and from the sound of it he spoke from experience. "These Student Police are nothing but thugs, you'll need a stern hand to turn them into something even remotely productive. I'll have my daughter do some digging on this Kuyou, see if he has that can be used to ensure his loyalty. What troubles me greatly is your meeting with Tenmei."

"Trust me when I said you're not the only one who's troubled by it. This blade that my grandfather forged before Alucard, something about it disturbs me."

"I'll look into the history of the blade personally, but in the meantime would you like to send it here for safekeeping?"

He thought about it for a moment, before it felt like something jabbed him with a needle. The more he thought about the deeper the feeling penetrated and multiplied. "I don't think so, something about this sword tells me it's semi-intelligent and has abandonment issues."

"Very well, I'll trust your judgment on the matte for now. Is there anything else that you need?"

"Yes several things, before I came here you offered to prepare mansion for me."

"Yes I did, have you changed your mind and decided that the dorms are not fit for one of your stature?"

"Prepare it on the outskirts and seal it from prying eyes, especially Mikogami's. Then have it stocked with fresh blood, lots of it. I have a feeling that if Moka keep using me as a juice box I'll need it to replenish my strength. Also wine, a few select bottles to entertain guests if necessary. A war room, a study and a simple bedroom. Make sure that there's nothing too valuable stored there, I'd destroy it before letting that blasted Exorcist get his hands on it and don't want to lose a priceless relic."

"It will be done. Is there anything else you wish for?"

"A dangerous question to ask a person, but in this case, do we have any witches who specialize in memories and would be able to pass for a student?"

There was silence for several minutes before Dmitry returned to the crystal and the sound of shuffling papers could be heard as he went over the personnel files of the Kingdom's retainers. It would be several more minutes before Dmitry said triumphantly, "We have one witch who specializes in memory manipulation. While she's too old to pass for a student her apprentice can, and she herself has teaching credentials."

"Create identities, mother and daughter, and the works. I'm thinking American, I want airtight bios, credit history, school, medical, social securities, licenses etc. It needs to hold up to any inquiries made."

"How quickly do you need them there?"

"As soon as possible, I want the Student Police officers who know who I am to have their memories of that incident wiped. I want to remain as anonymous as possible. After this the only two people who know who I actually am will be Kuyou and Mikogami. The blood I need tonight at latest tomorrow morning."

"It shall be done." Dmitry said, "If I may, I don't think you're going to be able to keep up this ruse for very long."

"Every moment here is a moment longer I'm free. For once I return to the castle my coronation will take place and I'll forever be trapped except for those rare moments business takes me to other dimensions and worlds." Tsukune said sorrowfully. "Please, let me just enjoy my time here."

The connection was terminated as Dmitry wisely kept quiet. He had already made his opinion on attending school painfully clear.

Putting the crystal back into the medicine cabinet, he unsealed the bathroom and headed to the kitchenette. After pulling a bottle of filtered water he went to his desk, quickly penning a note for Moka in case she woke up, telling her where she was, how she got there, and that if she was hungry the food and water in the fridge was safe for vampires to consume. Placing it beside her, he covered her with the blanket, then left quietly closing the door as he left.

For the second time that day he was in a terrible mood, to the point where he felt like destroying all these inferior species, and wrecking this dimension. He hated to be so cynical but he couldn't understand how Mikogami could ever hope to achieve cooperation between humans and youkai. Neither race was capable of solely existing without conflict, but put the two together and they'd end up with more death than ever before. Humans would slaughter youkai, and youkai would slaughter humans, in the end neither side would win. Crushing the desire to destroy Akasha's dream for no better reason that he didn't want to act like his father, he headed towards the Headquarters of the Student Police.

Arriving at the building on the outskirts of the Academy, he already saw several problems with its location. Simply put it was way too far for them to quickly deal with situations closer to the center of the campus, and he shuddered to think of their response time for events that took place on the opposite side. Of course one of the perks of beings so far from the main parts of campus is that it afforded them privacy, as well as a lot of ground that they could claim. He already imagined having several of the stronger youkai clear the surroundings of the trees, allowing them to create a large muster ground, parade space, as well as training grounds. Entering through the sliding door that was the main entrance, he was happy to say that it was clean, sparse, and utilitarian. In the center was a large receptionist's desk currently being manned by 3 people 2 males and 1 female. To the immediate right were several simple chairs for people who had business but had to wait, and behind the receptionists were three wooden doors. To the left across from the chairs was a rack for umbrellas as well as lockers for shoes. Above the receptionists was a placard that read Youkai Academy Student Police.

Approaching the middle receptionist, the female, he stated, "Tsukune Aono, I'd like to apply for a position within the Student Police force."

She gave him the once over, severe enough that he felt like she was trying to peer into his soul. As she finished mentally undressing him, she nodded in acceptance. Opening a drawer beneath her she pulled out a stack of papers. "Fill this out, and indicate whether you have a recommendation." After turning the papers as well as a single pen over to him she turned back to her work, which he saw were several roster reports.

Sitting down he began to fill out the forms. It was pretty basic asking for basic biographical information, as well as release forms for private information including medical history and school records. It was a simple enough procedure to fill out all the forms, until he got to the final pages, asking about his heritage. Biting his lip in annoyance he skipped over it, and going to the page asking about recommendations. He had no recommendations, but that didn't mean that he couldn't get any if he asked properly. Finishing up the forms he handed it back to the receptionist, who quickly went over it, a look of annoyance appearing on her face as she noted the blank pages. It was quickly replaced by skepticism as she read over his 2 recommendations, Kuyou and Mikogami. To her credit she didn't call him out on it, instead getting up and walking to the door directly behind her, disappearing for several minutes as she no doubt verified if what was written was true. She returned with Kuyou in tow, looking flustered as she stared at him in disbelief. It wasn't every day that an applicant walked in with the recommendation of the two most powerful men on campus.

Kuyou was back to his arrogant self, donning a smile that disgusted him to his very core. His vicious eyes revealed his feral and sadistic nature. He was the epitome of a tyrant, one that Tsukune was going to enjoy breaking and teaching him his place in the greater world. He had dealt with many like this before, dictators who tried to be would-be emperors, so secure in their belief that no one would dare to oppose them. Like those vampires who tried to usurp the rule of his father he'd crush him.

"Ah good, you're here." Kuyou said.

"You were expecting me?" Tsukune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sooner or later I knew that you would come." He replied, stepping back and sweeping his arm across inviting him in. "Please come in, I'll give you a tour of the facility before we finalize your paper work."

Stepping forward he carefully prodded his surroundings with his youki, subtle enough that no one would be able to detect it, but it's downfall was the short detection range. He could detect 30 or so people, some moving about, and others not so much. "Do you keep prisoners here?"

"No." Kuyou responded easily, leading them deeper into the building. The halls were mostly bare, consisting of simple hardwood floors, whitewashed walls with few paintings hanging from them. They were coming up to a concentration of youki maybe 10 people or so, as they attempted to conceal their presence.

"Where are we going?"

"To my office." Kuyou responded. _He's lying. _Tsukune thought, mentally preparing himself for battle. Stopping before a set of double doors, he said holding out a box that contained a variety of knives, blackjacks, kubatons and brass knuckles. "Please surrender any weapons that you're carrying."

"No." Tsukune said curtly, he wasn't about to surrender his ancestral blade just because someone told him to. He could see the annoyance flicking across Kuyou's face.

"You need to surrender them."

"Like I said before, I will not surrender my blade." He repeated, stepping towards the door. Stumbling for a moment against the door frame, he threw it open and, immediately felt all the youki that had tried to remain hidden flare up as they attacked him. Several were carrying buckets of water, others crosses and wooden stakes, most amusingly was the one who had a necklace of garlic. Stepping forward calmly, he allowed the water to hit him, falling to the ground.

He could hear Kuyou laughing behind him, taunting and laughing at him. "Hahaha, King of the Vampires? You're nothing more than an arrogant whelp, the shit on my boots."

Striding towards him he kicked him once in the ribs. "You're nothing!" Kuyou screamed rearing back for another kick.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsukune commanded getting up, and catching Kuyou's foot, to the surprise of everyone in the room. Screaming in anger he drove his fist into Kuyou's thigh breaking his femur, before hitting him in the chest flinging him across the room. The other members of the Student police burst into action, rushing to attack him, dousing him with more water and thrusting crosses into his face. "YOU DARE RAISE A HAND AGAINST ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

He moved swiftly with, no excessive movement as he wasted his enemies with brutal efficiency. Avoiding vitals he incapacitated them, experience against superior numbers served him well here. Seconds ticked by, as his vampiric nature threatened to take over the longer the battle grew. Finishing the last of his opponents he took a moment to calm himself, an suppress it, the thrill of battle and its sadistic nature had lain waste to an entire dimension when he fought his Father; if it should surface now the casualties would be enormous. It was then, when his back was turned that Kuyou decided to attack, flinging the Youko's trademark fire attack. Catching him square in the back, he shut down the pain refusing to give the Youko the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"THAT'S THE SECOND UNIFORM I'VE LOST IN A WEEK!" Tsukune screamed shrugging off the remains of his shirt and blazer, before charging Kuyou. Erecting a barrier of his fire proved to be a useless counter, as Tsukune simply ran through the flames, relying on his superior regeneration to recover. Kuyou's face was shocked for just a moment before Tsukune unleased a devastating right hook charged with his youki. On par with the power of Moka's kick he grimaced when his fist made contact with the Youko's face but failed to send him flying. _It's as I thought, she still has a long way to go._

Refusing to back down he pressed his attack, doubling the amount of youki he imbued into his fist, as he followed up his right hook with a left uppercut, landing squarely on Kuyou's jaw. This proved to be enough to send him skywards into the rafters. As he crashed backed into the ground Tsukune stepped forward unleashing a flurry of vicious kicks into his ribs, his satisfaction growing every time he felt a bone crack. With a final kick he sent him flying into the wall, satisfied when he crashed through the sheetrock as well as the wall studs. Unleashing his youki he paralyzed all of Kuyou's movements, freezing everything but his ability to breathe, as he followed him through the hole he made.

"Kuyou, Kuyou, Kuyou." Tsukune said chidingly, as if to a child. "Not even my subordinate for a full day, and already you try to kill me, and as far as assassination attempts go, this has to be one of the worse ones yet."

"Let me fill you in on some things, water while dangerous to normal vampires, has almost no effect on those of the Origin Line. Crosses, are useless unless wielded by the most devout and only serve to suppress youki, using one on me is like using a single brick to damn a river." Tsukune said as he grabbed Kuyou by the leg and flung him back into the room with his subordinates. He released his hold over Kuyou who stood up defiantly even after all the damage that his body had sustained. As Tsukune walked up to him he spat on him.

"So this is what it comes to, hmmm?" Tsukune asked wiping off the spittle, his anger growing as he saw the smugness in Kuyou's arrogant smile. He seemed to be so sure, so arrogant, still believing himself to be the superior being, and that's what set him off. He made a silent promise to reduce the man in front of him to nothing. Stepping back he whipped out his sword and made a shallow cut from his right shoulder to left hip. "Indulge yourself." Tsukune said to no one in particular. The hilt of the sword warmed in response as he saw the Kuyou's youki physically manifest. Plunging the blade into the floor he left it there transfixed and watched as the youki flowed into the ruby. Chains manifested from the blade and locked themselves around Kuyou's arms, legs and neck, holding him in place so that it would be able to feed easily.

Kuyou managed to glare at him for a minute or two before his knees began to buckle and he started to struggle to remain on his feet. "Slowly." Tsukune said caressing the hilt of the sword, watching in satisfaction as it slowly and painfully fed on Kuyou's essence. Kuyou fell to his knees, still keeping that arrogant smirk of his, which irked him.

Rounding up the disabled members of the Student Police he pinned them to the wall effectively crucifying them with pieces of wood from the broken floors and walls. Stepping out of the room for a moment he rummaged through the box that Kuyou had told him to place his sword in, and returned with a large skinning knife. Whistling whilst he lightly tested the edge of the blade with his finger, to the horror of the SPs who were strung up and believed him to be insane. Starting with the closest of the SPs he made several cuts severing the brachial and femoral arteries. Still sticking with the first he worked methodical as he drained the blood from his victim, before beginning to butcher him like an animal. He made sure that everyone else would be able to see him work, ignoring the screams of protest and curses that they spat towards him. Separating the remains of his work into piles of useable and unusable parts he moved on to his next foe, testing the edge once more so that it would make his work easier. The materials of the youkai he killed could be used by a skilled artificer to create interesting things that could be sold for a profit. After if two were anything to go by he'd be needing a new uniform weekly. Repeating the same thing over and over for each of the nine remaining SPs, he continued to whistle finding comfort in the soothing melody, as it combined with the tortured screams of those who remained waiting for their turn with the knife.

When he came to the last one, an older look youkai who if he remembered had taken the form an abominable monstrel, a demented amalgamation that showed his varied ancestry, he paused. It was crying knowing that it was up next. Looking at him through tear stained eyes, that begged for release and mercy he asked a simple question, "Why?"

"Because you're the enemy." Tsukune replied running the blade along his neck lightly enough to draw blood.

"That doesn't give you the right to butcher them!" He screamed in anger.

"Really?" Tsukune exclaimed. "Cause last I remember we live in a world in which might makes right. Isn't that how the whole of the Student Police acts? You lord your authority over the entire Academy, ruthlessly extorting from everyone, and physically attacking anyone that crosses you. You walk with impunity, because everyone is too scared of you and those that could fight don't have the numbers to."

Tsukune paused, letting his words sink in. "Well the time has come for you to be judged. You will reap what you've sown and no quarter given." Tsukune paused then grinned madly. "I like that, no quarter given. Actually I'll give quarter, although I'm sure you won't like it."

Shaping his youki until it was dense enough to see he grabbed onto each of the SPs limbs. "I'll skip that whole, drawing, disemboweling, and emasculating and skip straight to the quartering part, for brevity's sake." The SP's screams reached a new level. "BE QUIET! ELSE I'LL FIND TIME TO ENACT IT ALL!"

He immediately shut up, as Tsukune smiled viciously. "Die." He said condemning the criminal to his fate. The dense youki that had grasped his limbs pulled tearing them from his torso. "Now that the final pest has been dealt with it's time for your punishment.

Looking back you Kuyou he saw the man face down on the floor, drooling slightly, as the blade continued to feed off of him, reducing him to a husk. "That's enough." He said lightly grasping the hilt. It warmed in what he thought of as protest before it removed the chains from its victim temporarily sated from its meal. "Ravenous aren't you." Tsukune said smiling, the sword reminding him of a certain female vampire that he knew.

"I'm not too sure if you can hear me, and frankly I don't really care. This is a time for me to vent, and your opinion doesn't matter, though you're in no state to give it. Somewhere in that mind of yours you're probably wondering why no one came to help you or to check on the screaming of your comrades. The answer is simple really, as we were walking and I opened the door, do you remember that moment in which I stumbled? I attached a seal to the door, and while one would never be able to suppress any amount of power we released, what it did was to change the perception of everyone else in the building. It forced them to accept anything that happened until it is removed as being normal. I was actually surprised that it worked to be honest. Most would be surprised at the amount of screaming that took place, but it seemed that it was the norm to begin with so they didn't take much convincing. I guess tortured screams are just another daily occurrence here in the Student Police." Tsukune said smirking.

"The question remains though what am I to do with you?" He mulled it over for a moment. "Killing you would be too easy, and you need to suffer, yet at the same time any extreme change would alert someone that you were influenced by a third party." By someone he meant Mikogami, it was best to keep under that man's radar though if this realm was anything like his own then the man would've known all that transpired here, or he was bluffing when they met earlier in his office. "I think I've got something." Tsukune said, using his foot to turn the man over. Gripping him by the shirt he lifted him until they were starting into each other's eyes. Though in this case it was more of Tsukune staring and Kuyou looking blankly ahead a glazed look in his eyes, his tongue hanging out his mouth and drooling.

"Charm is one of the simplest and most varied abilities of vampires. While it fails to dominate stronger minds, the weaker succumb with ease. It pains me to admit but you were stronger than the average person, but not anymore. I can feel your mind distorted, no doubt broken as you were fed upon, and now so simple that you're putty in my hands. I could repair your mind, but leave you trapped and without motor functions forced to see the world but never interact. You'd scream in the prison of flesh eventually breaking down. Or," Tsukune said evilly. "I can repair your mind, it'll be grueling no doubt about it, but it might let you regain a semblance of yourself."

He looked deep into Kuyou's eyes for some sign, before sighing. "You have Moka to thank for your life. I'm in a somewhat generous mood now that we've made up." Reaching out with his mind he spoke layering his voice with the full power of his charm. "You are Kuyou. Return to how you were before my sword drained you. Serve me as my slave, and find fulfillment in your service." A black crest appeared on his arm, the smell of burnt flesh filling the room overpowering even the smell of blood that Tsukune had waded through. He let the man drop, as he began sputtering curses at him, before lunging at his new master.

He froze midway as his body refused to follow his orders, and looked to see Tsukune arrogantly looking down at him as he toppled to the ground. "You're as weak as a human now, and will be for a long time to come. I hold the key to your powers. To dare and try and attack your master, know your place." His body seized up and began to convulse in punishment for his defiance. "You've broken the laws that I set down. I told you that you have no authority anymore unless you run it by me first, and what do you do the very next day? You decide to publicly humiliate and flog a girl. Have you no shame?"

Of course Kuyou was unable to answer, as the charm prevented from saying or doing anything that contradicted his master said. "I want those responsible punished, not executed. I want it flashy and public, something that will send a message to all the students that such actions are no longer tolerated under the new regime. I leave it you to figure out the details." Tsukune said walking towards the door and opening it. "Clean this mess up yourself." He said layering his charm. "Oh and if the punishment fails to amuse me, or I think that you're being lenient I'll come back here tomorrow and let my blade finish feasting on you." He felt a slight shake and heat from the blade, as if it shivered in delight and warmed at the idea of another meal.

Tearing the charm from the door, he took a sadistic pleasure in thinking how Kuyou would explain the mess to anyone that stumbled upon the room before it was fully cleaned. Walking confidently out of the building, pausing only to look at the clock he was surprised at the time. Getting out from the Headmaster's school had just finished, and by the time that he met Moka, dealt with the rogue SPs that sought revenge, and carried her to her room it had been around 4 o'clock. His call with Dmitry hadn't been that long only about a half hour, the time now was 8 meaning he had spent close to 3 and a half hours dealing with the Student Police's mess. How time passed when you were having fun.

Donning the mask of his "normal" personality, he headed towards the dorms to check on Moka. Hopefully now she would be awake, he was looking forward to his warm bed, practically able to hear its call to slumber. First and most importantly he needed to eat. A nice glass of bloodwine alongside his latest obsession, cup ramen. His mouth began to water at the thought of eating the salty treat that would no doubt give his personal chefs aneurysms. By the time that he got to the dorms and opened the door he was ravenous, but paused as he sensed something different. Lowering himself as he prepared for battle his eyes darted around the room. The floor had been vacuumed, his items thrown haphazardly on his desk and dresser were neatly arranged, the bed freshly made to military like precision, clothes folded, and the plant that he had gotten as a house warming present from Dmitry actually had water in its vase. He heard humming as well as chopping, which immediately put him on his guard. Turning the handle he entered the room's kitchenette and was immediately stunned. Moka was there wearing one of his shirts which fitted her like an ancient tunic, and a pair of his shorts. She was humming happily as she worked in the small kitchen, expertly cutting vegetables before she threw them into a pot of boiling water. She managed several pots and pans using all the burners on the stove as she prepared a meal with the same precision that his chefs had used. Looking up she saw him, her smile radiant as she held up the knife.

"Hello Tsukune, would you like a dinner, a bath," she paused before smiling seductively, "or me?"

_The fuck? _Tsukune thought.


End file.
